


Monstruo Revolucionario

by JunkiesBaddyPowder



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/pseuds/JunkiesBaddyPowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluye eventos de la película "Thor (2011)". De descubrimientos, cavilaciones y transformaciones. Rebelde, bisexual, amoral, arrogante, manipulador, asesino, y hasta quizás héroe. La personalidad de Loki es tan compleja como caótica. (ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Violencia, Gore, Homosexualidad, Incesto. Solo para lectores maduros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

-A veces te envidio, hermano. Pero nunca olvides que te quiero.

Thor sonríe y palmea con cariño su mejilla.

“¿Puede entender mis palabras?” se pregunta Loki “¿Puede entender que le estoy dando un aviso? En realidad es muy obvio: Thor, voy a arruinar tu gran día, pero quiero que, después de la ira, recuerdes que te quiero. Porque es importante que lo recuerdes. No, claro que no entiende; Thor nunca supo leer entre líneas.” -Ahora, danos un beso.

Thor ríe ante la ridícula idea. Besar a su propio hermano: una locura; algo con lo que Loki, y solo Loki, podría bromear. El muchacho es extraño. A veces le gusta causar escándalo. El propio Loki no sabe muy bien por qué, es algo más fuerte que él.

En ciertas ocasiones, importantes reuniones familiares, donde las tradiciones y las fiestas se mezclan con la política, Loki era arengado por su hermano para avivar el ánimo de los invitados con sus bromas, que irremediablemente terminaban en algún show indecoroso entre un Loki travestido y algún desgraciado invitado que, entre pedidos de besos y caricias de “Lady Loki” volvía avergonzado a su asiento, rodeado de las estridentes risas de todos los presentes. De todos, menos de Odin.

Oh, cómo se desataba la furia de su padre después esos eventos, cuando los invitados se habían ido, cuando la reina dormía su borrachera real en sus aposentos reales, cuando la servidumbre limpiaba el gran salón y Loki charlaba plácidamente con su hermano. Entonces, el Padre-de-Todo aparecía, ominoso, y se llevaba del brazo a Loki hacia algún salón desierto, y Thor podía ver cómo su hermano marchaba con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz hacia la humillante paliza que le propinaría su padre.

“¿Qué caso tiene tratar de ayudarlo?” pensaba Thor “Nunca podría defenderlo de Padre. Él es demasiado fuerte para mí, ya lo comprobé hace muchos años. No pienso comprobarlo de nuevo. Y Loki debe disfrutarlo, de alguna retorcida manera. Sino ¿porqué sigue provocando a Padre con eso de Lady Loki?”

Para la coronación de su hermano, en cambio, Loki ha preparado un espectáculo más formal (sin contar la pequeña sorpresa para el final de la ceremonia). Nada de travestismo o chistes verdes; hoy es el día más importante en la vida de Thor y él merece algo especial: un pequeño número de patinaje sobre hielo.

Desde pequeño Loki se sintió fascinado por los lagos congelados de Asgard, sobre los que podía pasarse horas deslizándose graciosamente por su espejada superficie, aún después de que los demás niños asgardianos volvieran tiritando al calor del hogar, incapaces de seguir soportando las heladas temperaturas. Sólo Thor se quedaba haciéndole compañía, admirando, lleno de orgullo, las proezas físicas, la elegancia y la belleza que su pequeño hermano exhibía ante él, y sólo para él.

Como el día de hoy. Loki sólo piensa en mostrarle a su hermano todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Demostrarle que, aunque en el campo de batalla Thor sea superior, en la pista de hielo Loki es insuperable.

La reacción de Thor no lo decepciona; es todo lo que Loki esperaba: sentado al borde de su asiento, las manos flexionándose sobre sus rodillas, ojos llenos de lágrimas y boquiabierto, Thor no le despega los ojos de encima ni por un sólo segundo. Cuando el show termina solo él y Frigga se acercan a felicitarlo, Thor dándole un fuerte abrazo y susurrándole un "gracias" al oído.

“Oh, no me agradezcas todavía, querido hermano,” piensa Loki “aún queda una última sorpresa para hacer de éste día algo realmente memorable.”

Loki no puede evitar sonreír, aunque solo por un segundo, antes de ver a su padre, aún sentado en el palco real, mirándolo lleno de indiferencia, susurrando por lo bajo -La mala noticia es que no me va a dar ningún nieto. La buena es que, aunque Thor sea el próximo rey de Asgard, Loki siempre será la reina del hielo- lo que arranca una risilla de su sirviente personal.

Loki simplemente les tira un beso y va a cambiarse de ropas para la coronación.

 

…

 

“¿Porqué sigo planificando estas bromas? Cada vez más complejas, y menos graciosas; Cada vez más peligrosas. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué me sirven? Siempre terminan por enojar a Padre. Solo logro que él me quiera cada día menos.

“Aunque quizás, inconscientemente, eso sea lo que quiero. ¿Quiero su aceptación o su desprecio? Oh, pero ya traté de ganarme su cariño. Demasiadas veces. Y cada intento fue en vano.”

Loki tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, esperando que la “ridícula ceremonia de coronación” termine en chasco. “¿Cuánto tardarán esos gigantes en llegar? Quizá sean demasiado estúpidos para aprovechar la brecha que les abrí…” pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito:

-¡Gigantes de Hielo!

La familia real corre hacia el salón de las reliquias. Saben a lo que vienen los gigantes: a buscar lo que es suyo.

Cuando Odin y sus hijos llegan a la recámara, ya pasó todo; los guardias yacen muertos y congelados en el suelo, y de los gigantes no queda nada.

“Qué pena.” piensa Loki “Me hubiera gustado ver a un gigante de cerca.”

Su padre y su hermano empiezan a discutir. Sobre política, que en Asgard es sinónimo de guerra: con quién, para qué, cuando y dónde. En este caso el rey no esta de acuerdo con el futuro rey sobre el cuándo y el porqué.  
Loki observa, a un costado, fuera del campo de visión de su padre, como siempre. Él no es digno de ser incluido en tamañas discusiones, algo que no le molesta demasiado.

Odin considera que en este momento la guerra con Jotunheim no es conveniente. ¿Por qué Thor no lo entiende?

“Muy sencillo, Padre: porque entender va más allá de las habilidades de tu querido hijo dorado.” ¡Qué ganas de reírse a carcajadas tiene Loki! Todo este asunto lo divierte tantísimo. “Miren hasta dónde puede llegar una broma inocente… Pero… no, no puede ser. ¿Podré…? Si, creo que puedo aprovechar esta situación en mi propio beneficio. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?”

…

Convencer a su hermano de viajar a Jotunheim para masacrar gigantes es de lo más sencillo.  
No solo va a dejar en evidencia la torpeza e ineptitud de su hermano para estar al mando, lo que dejará a Odin pensando si habrá elegido bien a su futuro heredero, sino que también servirá como excusa para que Loki pueda ver a esos monstruosos Jotun que tanto lo intrigan.

Mientras el ansia de guerra se enciende en los ojos de Thor, Loki se pregunta: “¿Que te pasó, hermano? Tu mundo se ha reducido al honor" y al valor del guerrero, a la violencia y a la sangre…Solías ser mejor persona.”

Thor le pide que los acompañe a él y a los Guerreros en su aventura. Loki se siente alagado, extasiado: ¡Loki es uno de los muchachos!

Mientras los príncipes de Asgard y sus amigos caminan por el Bifrost, Loki se siente tan eufórico por su buena suerte que quiere hacer un pequeño despliegue de sus talentos persuasivos delante de Thor, y de la indiferente Sif.

-Déjame esto a mí.

Oh, pero Heimdal se niega a seguirle el juego, y Loki puede sentir la mirada sardónica de Sif taladrándole la nuca.

-¿Qué pasó, la lengua de plata se convirtió en plomo?- le dice Volstagg. Eso es suficiente para bajar de un hondazo el ánimo de Loki.

…

Cuando llegan a Jotunheim, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. En todos los años que tuvo para imaginar el temible mundo de los gigantes de hielo, nunca pensó que sería así.

“¿Esto es todo? ¿Este es el reino de los gigantes? Por Yggdrasil… ni siquiera tienen calles… ni… -snif- cloacas, por lo que se puede oler. ¿Tanto puede haber declinado esta civilización? ¿Acaso antaño eran tan poderosos y temibles como cuentan las historias? Cuesta creerlo…”

Y entonces lo ve: el mismísimo rey de los Jotun, Laufey.

“Oh. Hay que admitirlo, aún en su decadencia mantiene cierta… dignidad.”

Pero hay algo en Laufey que lo repugna tanto como lo fascina.

“¡Esos ojos…! Ajj, me enferman. No quiero estar acá. Tengo miedo, tengo frío, y este… rey… me quema con esos ojos de braza ardiente. ¡No quiero estar acá! ¡Esto no es divertido!”

Pero Thor no entiende.  
-Thor, piensa por un momento: Son demasiados…  
-No te extralimites, hermano.

“¿Extralimitarme? Todavía no tiene la corona de Asgard y ya me trata como a uno de sus súbditos. ¡Ja!”

Loki piensa en todas las veces que Thor lo trató como de esta forma, siempre que están en público. Él está acostumbrado a ser menospreciado por sus amigos, pero cuando Thor lo hace, algo dentro suyo se rompe, cada día un poco más, y teme que su hermano lo quiera cada día un poco menos.

Pero no hay tiempo para amargarse con estas reflexiones; porque ni todo su talento para la persuasión le sirve a Loki para calmar la furia de Thor ante las palabras de Laufey:

-Vuelve a casa, princesita.

“¿’Vuelve a casa, princesita’? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser que un insulto tan patético logre encender la llama de la ira en Thor? A mi me han llamado cosas peores y nunca pierdo los estribos. ¿Y qué hay de humillante en que alguien te llame princesa?”

…

La lucha estalla, se desborda, amenaza con acabar con sus vidas. Un gigante de hielo le toca el antebrazo, le retuerce la carne, como una pinza, pero no logra hacerle daño. Loki está desconcertado, y muy, muy asustado, aunque no está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación. “Yo solo buscaba algo de diversión a costa de mi hermano. Pero es su culpa que todos vayamos a morir en este lugar tan deprimente.”

Y es entonces cuando aparece el Padre-de-todo, para tratar de arreglar el mal hecho por sus hijos.

…

Mientras Odin y Thor se enzarzan en otra discusión sobre la guerra, Loki no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de Laufey: “Tu padre es un asesino y un ladrón.”

Ninguno de esos conceptos es nuevo para Loki. Cualquier raza que se hubiera enfrentado en una guerra con su padre lo calificaría de asesino. Y ciertamente, apropiarse de la fuente de poder de los gigantes de hielo podría ser considerado como robo. Pero el tono en que fueron dichas esas palabras… Había una nota de amargura, de dolor en Laufey. No era el típico orgullo herido de un enemigo derrotado. Había otro tipo de amargura. Como si se tratase de algo… personal.

La discusión entre sus familiares se calienta, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Loki.

 

-¡Y tú, eres un viejo y un tonto!

“’Viejo’ y ‘tonto’. Ah, hermano, recuérdame que te enseñe a insultar un día de estos.” Pero entonces Loki ve el rostro de su padre: retorcido de vergüenza, con una mirada usualmente reservada para él, pero nunca para Thor.

Y su padre empieza a hablar de destierro, y Loki comienza a preocuparse. Esto es grave. Loki quiere interceder por su hermano -Padre… -, pero es silenciado de inmediato por el puño amenazante de Odín. Como siempre, su padre se niega a escucharlo. Y Loki tiene que presenciar cómo su único hermano, la persona más parecida a un amigo que tiene en Asgard, es desterrado, llenando su pecho de sentimientos encontrados: ansiedad y alivio; pena, y un poco de alegría.

…

Loki mira su mano casi en trance: intacta. No como el brazo de Volstagg, con su aspecto necrósico. Y mira a su alrededor, y se siente fuera de lugar. Fuera de lugar entre los amigos de su hermano (de su hermano, nunca suyos), fuera de lugar entre estos guerreros, los guerreros de la corte de la que él forma parte, pero a la que en el fondo nunca sintió pertenecer. “¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera me siento asgardiano…! “ Y el clic que suena en su cabeza es tan poderoso que se extraña que nadie más lo haya escuchado.

Loki mira alrededor. Todos hablan de Thor, ignorantes de su tormenta interna. Él dice lo que supone que debe decir, y se apura a salir de ese cuarto donde el aire se ha vuelto abrasador, irrespirable, y las paredes de piedra parecen querer venirse abajo sobre él. ¡Tiene que salir de allí!

Empieza a moverse, tratando de no denotar su agitación, su desesperación por estar solo, y cuando alcanza la puerta, escucha a Sif.

-Él pretende hablar por el bien de Asgard, pero siempre estuvo celoso de Thor.

“Ajj, pero ¡¿qué sabe esta puta?! ¡¿Qué le da derecho a hablar de mí como si me entendiera, como si entendiera mi relación con Thor?!”

Loki deja que sus piernas lo lleven lejos de toda compañía, a donde ellas quieran llevarlo. Y se sorprende ligeramente cuando llega a la sala de las reliquias. En este momento no hay ningún otro lugar que sienta tan parecido a un hogar: aquí él pertenece.

El brillo de la reliquia Jotun lo llama. Casi puede sentir como late, ¿o es su propia sangre la que late en sus sienes?

Lo invade un deseo, una necesidad; quiere tocarlo, sostenerlo en sus manos. Es suyo. Sí, es suyo. Siempre lo fue…  
Cuando lo agarra, escucha el grito de su padre.

Su “padre”. Loki sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste.

 

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

 

-Sólo soy una reliquia robada, esperando a ser usada por ti.

Loki habla. Siente que habla por primera vez. Siente que su padre lo escucha por primera vez.

Siente la necesidad de desnudar de una vez por todas las mentiras y las verdades a medias que cubrieron su vida.

Loki escucha. Las palabras de Odin lo envuelven, pero no logran confundirlo: él sabe leer muy bien entre líneas.

Odin dice que lo quiere.

"¿Quererme? El amor es hacerle bien a una persona. Nunca voy a estar dentro de tu cabeza para saber si realmente me quieres. Para mí, tu amor no existe." Loki siente cómo toda su vida fue tratar de llenar unos zapatos que no le pertenecían. En este momento Loki se despide de quien creía era su padre, y se despide de él mismo: Loki, príncipe asgardiano.

Se siente vacío, carente de identidad.

Vacío…

Un vacío para llenar con algo nuevo. Un nuevo Loki. La idea es embriagadora. La angustia se vuelve adrenalina, empujando la sangre a su cerebro. La luz roja se enciende. La rabia sabe dulce, y es un torrente imposible de detener…

Imposible de…

Odin cae al suelo, dormido. Y Loki siente que cae con él. "¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué no puedo odiarte, Padre?!… Odiarte… no. Padre, yo no quiero… no quise. Solo un hijo horrible, solo un monstruo podría odiar a su padre. Debo estarte agradecido… Si, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, por un… Jotun. ¿Quién daría algo por un sucio Jotun?... Padre…"

…

Los guardias se llevan a Odin. Él ni siquiera se anima a cargarlo. Se siente sucio. Los ojos se le mojan. Y hace lo que hizo siempre que la angustia lo atenaza: ir con su madre.

…

Frigga escucha el alboroto desde lejos. Escucha cómo los guardias meten a su esposo en sus habitaciones reales. Ella no se sorprende. Lo estaba esperando, ¡oh, cómo lo estuvo esperando! El sueño de Odin: el alivio de Frigga.

"No hay necesidad de que vaya corriendo. Ya me avisarán con algún sirviente. Y entonces, a interpretar el numerito de la reina preocupada, y después, unos días de libertad."

Frigga sigue sorbiendo el hidromiel de su copa, pensando en su hijo desterrado, tratando de recordar días más felices, cuando tenía toda su vida por delante y el futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades. Frigga sueña despierta, cuando su hijo menor se hecha a sus pies, gimiendo.

Cómo se le rompe el corazón cada vez que ve a su Loki en ese estado. Ella lo abraza, lo cubre con su cuerpo, lo envuelve, como si quisiera meterlo en su vientre, un vientre que nunca lo albergó. Se pregunta si la angustia de Loki tendrá algo que ver con el destierro de su hermano, pero en el fondo sospecha que es otra cosa. Lo conoce demasiado; Loki y Frigga comparten un nexo especial. En su corazón Loki es su hijo preferido, su confesor, su aliado, en un palacio que parece querer ahogarla. En ese hogar asfixiante Loki es todo lo que la mantiene viva, y cuerda. O casi cuerda.

La reina sostiene el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. "Un rostro tan bello que puede hacerte llorar."

Loki desea entregarse a las caricias de su madre, pero primero tiene que preguntar. -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad, que no soy…? Que no soy… de tu sangre.

Frigga sabe por el tono de Loki que es inútil mentirle. Llegó ese temido momento: es hora de contarle la verdad.

Después de un instante de silencio, Frigga comienza a hablar:

-Cuando tu padre te trajo a casa, y me contó los planes que tenía para el futuro de Asgard, entendí con qué tipo de hombre me había casado. Alguien que es capaz de robar un bebé… Dijo que solo quería proteger a un desvalido huérfano…, pero yo sabía que sus intenciones no eran tan inocentes. Sabía que eras hijo de Laufey. Y Laufey sabía que Odin te tenía, y que vivías aquí en Asgard, aunque nunca supo dónde, y te quería con vida. Para Odin eras una oportunidad de mantener a Laufey, a Jotunheim, a raya. Se le ocurrió disfrazarte de asgardiano y criarte como hijo propio, y con el tiempo llegó a tenerte cariño.

Loki sonríe sin humor. -El cariño que se le tiene a una mascota.-dice con amargura, antes de dejar que su madre continué.

-Laufey aún no sabe que su hijo es uno de los príncipes de Asgard. Creo que ha comenzado a sospechar que vives en el palacio, pero piensa que eres uno de los sirvientes…

Entiéndeme, hijo. Yo ¿qué podía hacer? Todo lo que hice fue tratar de protegerte. Sabía que algún día lo descubrirías, y la idea me aterraba. No quería que te sintieras diferente. Diferente a tu hermano, a mí… Loki, tu eres hijo mío. Siempre lo fuiste. Y, quiero que entiendas, siempre lo serás.

Loki busca por reflejo el pecho de su madre, y lo besa, y se aprieta contra él.

-Siempre fuimos tú y yo. – le susurra su madre al oído.

-Si, madre. - Loki besa el cuello de la reina con la inocencia de un joven con su primera novia.

Frigga acepta sus caricias, las absorbe con avidez, y busca los fríos labios de Loki, y los envuelve entre los suyos, como tantas otras veces.

…

Loki, ahora más tranquilo, mira junto a su madre el cuerpo dormido de Odin. Saben que está conciente. Saben que lo escucha y ve todo. Y ellos saben cómo fingir delante suyo.

Pero Loki sigue sintiéndose vacío. Por primera vez no tiene rumbo. Hasta hoy, su meta en la vida había sido tratar de ganarse el amor y el respeto de su padre, de los otros asgardianos, de su hermano…, y, quizás, ganarle el trono de Asgard. Ahora, sin padre, sin hermano, esa meta se ve desdibujada. ¿Cómo mirar a los ojos a los asgardianos, siendo él un Jotun, siendo el enemigo? Solo su madre lo acepta, y esto le sirve de consuelo.

Frigga le comenta sus deseos de que vuelva Thora casa. Y Loki se aterra; apenas puede confiar en el amor de su madre estando solo con ella, ¿y ella quiere traer a su hermano de vuelta? ¿Puede Loki compartir el amor de su madre con Thor, ahora que todo en su vida parece tan frágil? ¿Alcanza ese amor para los dos?

No, Loki no quiere que su hermano vuelva. No quiere que Thor lo vea así de vulnerable, no quiere tener que contarle la verdad sobre su origen. No.

-¿Qué esperanza hay para Thor? –dice sin mucha convicción.

-Siempre hay… una razón para todo lo que tu padre hace.

¿Hay algún mensaje cifrado en esa frase? Loki no está seguro, pero sea lo que sea, no se va a dejar convencer.

Se levanta para irse, no sabe a dónde, pero lejos, a pensar, cuando los guardias irrumpen y le entregan el símbolo máximo de poder: el cetro de su padre. "¡Por supuesto! Con Odin indispuesto, y Thor vaya a saber dónde, solo yo puedo ocupar el trono de Asgard."

-Mi rey.- Las palabras de su madre son dulces, seductoras.

Loki toma el cetro, lo aprieta, lo siente. El vacío se llena. De éxtasis, de algo rico y embriagador: ¡Loki tiene poder!

 

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

La forma en que Loki se sienta en el trono de Asgard está calculada para trasmitir fuerza. Porque él está en todos los detalles; Quiere impresionarlos…

-¡Mis amigos! Pueden traer sus más urgentes asuntos a mí…, su rey.

Loki intenta imprimir emoción a sus palabras, pero suenan huecas, se da cuenta. Falsas. Como su calculada postura. Y se da cuenta de que no le importa. "Oh, qué más da. Quizá sea una consecuencia del poder: Uno ya no es tan cuidadoso en los detalles como antes."

Los tres guerreros, como buenos asgardianos, fingen aceptarlo como rey, para después conspirar contra él. Él lo sabe. Ellos saben que él lo sabe. Van saliendo del salón, pero Sif se queda un segundo más. Lo mira.

Loki intenta lucir imponente en un vano intento de seducción. Y falla dolorosamente. "Nunca seré suficientemente bueno para tí, ¿no, puta engreída? Nunca me mirarás como miras a Thor, ¿no cierto?... Thor… ¿Cómo te estará yendo entre los mortales, hermano? Estuve tan ocupado con mis propios problemas que no tuve tiempo de pensar en los tuyos."

Su hermano. Su compañero, su otra mitad… Su opuesto. El hijo favorito, el chico dorado de Asgard, el chico bueno, sano, sociable. Perfecto. El que lo tiene todo. El que es todo lo que Loki no puede ser.

El nuevo rey de Asgard tiene ganas de hacer daño, y ya sabe a quién.

…

Todo se revela con claridad: su meta en la vida no desapareció, solo cambió un poco. Y las Nornas le están regalando una oportunidad que Loki no piensa desaprovechar.

Primero, debe sacar del camino a su hermano. Sin él, ya no hay competencia por el cariño de su padre; sin él, Odin va a ver todo el valor de Loki como hijo. Y sin Thor no habrá trabas para desarrollar el plan: El plan para demostrarle a Odin y a todo Asgard que no importa que por sus venas corra pobre sangre Jotun, Loki es un asgardiano de alma.

…

Thor no puede levantar su martillo.

No puede volar a casa, ni siquiera puede llamar a Heimdal para que se lo lleve en el Bifrost.

"Y aunque pudiera ir a casa ¿qué me espera allá? Un padre decepcionado. Y enojado." Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante ese pensamiento. Thor quiere hacerse una bolita y esconderse. "¿Y qué me espera aquí? Midgard dejó de ser un lugar divertido; Midgard es ruidoso y sucio y peligroso. Me asusta. Sobre todo ahora, que no tengo a Mjolnir… Thor ya no es Thor sin su martillo. No soy nada. "Thor reprime un sollozo. Volver a tener cinco años: sí, eso es lo que quiere. Pero rápidamente se yergue en su silla midgardiana y se reprende por tener estos pensamientos. "No se te ocurra esconderte en un rincón a llorar como un pobre idiota. ¡Eres un hombre, Thor! Mantener la dignidad: de eso se trata. Tiene que haber más en ti que solo fuerza bruta. ¡Eres más que eso! Thor es la encarnación de Asgard. ¡Lo mejor de la más perfecta sociedad! ¡La moral! ¡Los valores! ¡La cultura! ¡La belleza, la salud, la pureza de mente, de espíritu!: ¡Todo eso corre por tus venas!"

Thor escucha la voz enérgica pero fría que suena en su cabeza, tratando de mantener la compostura, y reprime el enorme deseo de chuparse el pulgar.

…

Su cautiverio es blanco y frío. El tal Hijo de Coul le habla. Es uno de estos hombres con traje que tratan de intimidarlo. A Thor no le gustan estos tipos, ni un poquito.

"Mantener la dignidad: de eso se trata." Se sigue repitiendo a sí mismo. "Eso es. Cara de piedra. Eres un tipo duro, Thor. Peligroso. ¡Eres un príncipe de Asgard! No dejes que las palabras de este hombre mediocre te intimiden… No dejes…Pero ¿son lágrimas lo que siento escocer mis ojos? ¡Si, lo son! ¿Acaso eres una señorita, Thor? ¿Eres el príncipe o la princesa de Asgard? Vamos, a sorbernos los mocos y a aguantar, o seremos tan afeminados como Loki."

Los pensamientos de Thor giran y se concentran en su hermano. "Oh, Loki… Necesito que me saques de ésta. Necesito que pienses por mí. Yo no… no puedo. ¿Por qué no te escuché, antes? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Y como si un vínculo telepático los uniera, Loki aparece ante sus ojos.

Alivio. La alegría se enciende en la cara de Thor y se ve tan inocente que el corazón de Loki se saltea un latido. Pero ver a su hermano tan vulnerable solo acrecienta sus deseos de hacerle daño; Desde que entendió cuál era su nueva meta la sangre corre más rápido por sus venas, y la luz roja en su cerebro no para de titilar. Loki se siente acelerado, hambriento. Mira a su hermano desde arriba, como el lobo feroz a punto de comerse a uno de los tres cerditos.

Le miente. Eso es tan fácil que dan ganas de reír; o llorar.

Y Thor llora. A moco tendido.

"No me podía haber salido mejor." piensa Loki, y empieza a temer que su buena suerte se acabe pronto. Y de repente la imagen de Thor llorando frente a él ya no le place tanto. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-Lo lamento tanto, hermano.- de verdad, lo lamenta.

-No: Yo lo lamento.- dice Thor. Y el muy desgraciado le agradece. Una risa amarga y triste suena en la cabeza de Loki. Se da vuelta para irse. "¿Será esta la última vez que lo vea, que hable con él? Que lo sea, está bien así. Es lo que yo deseaba."

Antes de volver a su reino, Loki ve el martillo; no se puede resistir.

Agarra el mango. Tira con todas sus fuerzas. No puede.

"No, es que no tiré con todas mis fuerza, es eso. Y ahora no puedo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda levantarlo en el futuro…" Mentirle a los demás siempre fue más fácil que mentirse a sí mismo. "Oh, ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas, Padre-de-todo!" Loki dedica una agria mirada al cielo, hacia donde él imagina que está Asgard. No va a dejar que le arruinen la fiesta, no. "Merezco mi momento de gloria; Por una vez merezco ganar."

Rápidamente planifica sus acciones a seguir; Primero, debe volver a Jotunheim. Tiene un plan que le servirá tanto para impresionar a Odin como para sacarse de encima a ese sucio "padre" Jotun. Puede que no sea una amenaza ahora, pero Loki dormirá más tranquilo sabiéndolo muerto. El único inconveniente es que para ejecutar su plan debe hablar con Laufey, y la sola idea le revuelve el estómago.

…

Otra visita a Jotunheim. Loki espera que sea la última.

Laufey lo trata con recelo, pero aún con la desconfianza que le despierta, lo que le propone Loki es demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo: ¡matar a Odin, el apropiador de su hijo! Oh, Laufey jugueteó con la idea por años, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Poco sospecha que tiene a su propio hijo frente a él.

…

De vuelta en Asgard, Loki se enfrenta a Heimdal.

"¡Oh, el perro guardián amenaza con morder! No me queda otra cosa más que tirar de la correa y recordarle quién es su nuevo amo." Pero Loki no sabe que la obediencia por obligación es frágil, y Heimdal tiene sus propios planes.

Finalmente Sif y los guerreros han planeado una forma de derrocar al nuevo rey, y si éste no hubiera estado tan ocupado con sus propios planes, podría haberlos detenido antes de que viajaran a Midgard. Ahora Loki busca una solución rápida, desesperada, antes de que los guerreros encuentren a Thor y le cuenten la verdad.

"Si mi querido hermano se entera que le mentí sobre la muerte de Padre, no me cabe la menor duda de que se volverá una gran molestia a la hora de ejecutar mi plan. Debo deshacerme de él, cueste lo que cueste. No llegué hasta aquí para que él se interponga en mi camino…No me queda otra opción que mandar al Destructor."

Pero ¿es capaz de cargar con la muerte de humanos inocentes? ¿Y será capaz de mandar a matar a su propio hermano?

Loki prefiere no pensar en esto. Sabe que su resolución podría flaquear si se detuviera a repasar su plan. Una parte de su mente le grita que espere, que revise sus últimas acciones, ¡qué razone! Pero no, Loki elige ignorar esta voz, embriagado como está de poder y ansias de venganza. Elige dejarse llevar por su parte más vil, aún sabiendo que esto puede ser su perdición. "Ya está decidido. Qué más da, estoy en manos del destino. Que las Nornas tejan la historia como quieran; Loki, valeroso rey de Asgard, o Loki, cruel dictador. El poder es mío para hacer con él lo que se me antoje, aunque eso signifique perderme en el camino."

El Destructor pisa suelo midgardiano. El caos se desata, pero Loki se siente completamente desvinculado de los eventos que se suceden; su mente, en blanco. Solo cuando ve a su hermano su espíritu vuelve a encenderse, preparado para escuchar las amenazas de Thor.

Pero no hay amenazas.

Thor mira los inexistentes ojos del Destructor y le dedica a Loki palabras de simpatía; ¡Le ofrece su vida! Y hasta le regala una triste sonrisa.

-Hermano, cual sea el daño que te hice; lo que sea que haya hecho para conducirte a esto, estoy sinceramente arrepentido.

Thor nunca sonó tan elocuente. La duda llena la mente de Loki, pero no se deja llevar por ella. Su alma está tan agriada que no puede confiar en la sinceridad de las palabras de su hermano.

"¿Puedes entender el dolor de nunca ser suficientemente bueno, todo porque me comparan contigo? ¿O el dolor de saber que tu propio hermano te considera inferior? No, claro que no. Entonces ¿cómo puedes pedir perdón por algo que no comprendes?"

Loki no sabe si lo quiere ver muerto, pero sí sabe que quiere hacerlo sufrir. Ordena al Destructor darle un golpe que, irónicamente, desencadena la redención de Thor y acelera su regreso a Asgard.

…

"Está bien, hermano, vuelve a casa. Parece que mi destino es enfrentarme contigo. Pero no voy a parar ahora, no. Ahora sólo puedo terminar lo que empecé. Así es como debe ser."

Loki le abre las puertas de Asgard a Laufey y a sus escoltas, llevándolos directamente hacia donde yace indefenso Odin, pero Loki no entra a la recámara. Se queda cerca, esperando su pie para sumarse a la escena, sin dejar de contemplar con repugnancia la raza a la que pertenece.

Un instante después dispara con su cetro sobre su progenitor, enfocando en él toda su frustración y auto desprecio, culpándolo por todo lo que está mal en su vida.

Los ojos de Laufey se enfocan por última vez en los suyos, y antes de apagarse parecen reconocerlo. Loki siente un escalofrío por la espalda, y lo remata.

Su madre lo abraza, tiritando de miedo. Los gigantes le dieron un buen susto, pero Loki se libró de ellos como todo un héroe. Aún sabiendo quién es Laufey, Loki le disparó, probando su lealtad hacia Asgard. Frigga se siente extrañamente orgullosa, y por unos segundos todo es perfecto. Pero ¡oh!, qué frágil que es la victoria para Loki, sobre todo cuando se construye sobre el odio y la mentira. Aquí viene Thor, listo para robarle una vez más la gloria.

Como piezas de dominó, Loki siente que la última fase de su plan se desencadena sin control, y él actúa como en un sueño. Todo parece irreal, y, al mismo tiempo, nunca nada fue tan real en su vida; por fin todos lo ven como realmente es: un monstruo. "Y un monstruo debe actuar como tal. No me aflige tener las manos manchadas con sangre. El Padre-de-todo ha cortado más vidas de las que debe recordar, lo mismo mi queridísimo hermano. Y yo también puedo hacerlo. Pero lo voy a hacer a lo grande. ¡Nadie en la historia de los Nueve Reinos ha hecho lo que YO voy a hacer: Aniquilar a una raza entera! ¡Aniquilar a una raza de monstruos, una raza que nunca debió existir! Oh, Padre, cuando despiertes vas a enorgullecerte de mí."

…

-¡No puedes matar a una raza entera!- le dice su hermano.

"Oh, qué poco entiendes, querido Thor. ¿Es que las historias de la guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim no te enseñaron nada? ¿Acaso no prestabas atención cuando los maestros nos describían las atrocidades cometidas por esta inmunda raza de asesinos? Los gigantes son un peligro para los Nueve Reinos. Son el enemigo, Thor, y deben ser eliminados. Nuestro padre empezó este trabajo, y yo voy a terminarlo."

Thor no piensa de la misma manera. Algo cambió en él, en el corto tiempo que pasó en Midgard.

Loki no lo comprende. ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Su mente trata de buscar el disparador de tremendo cambio, y lo encuentra.

-Oh, es esa mujer.- Los celos lo consumen. Celos de su hermano, que vaya a donde vaya siempre encuentra alguien que lo consuele, que lo cuide, que lo ame. Y celos de ella. "¿Quién se cree que es esta mortal, para enamorarse de un asgardiano? ¡¿Para tocar, para besar a un Dios como Thor?!" y sorpresivamente lo abruma un sentimiento de propiedad hacia su hermano.

Loki escupe su veneno, ansioso por encender la ira en Thor, ansioso por sentir sus golpes, y por asestar los suyos sobre ese cuerpo que soñó con golpear toda su vida. Así, con ojos llenos de lágrimas y dientes apretados en una sonrisa, años de resentimiento estallan en una batalla que quedará en la historia de Asgard. Lo más curioso es que Loki sabe antes de que comience que su hermano será el vencedor. Casi le dan ganas de reír.

…

Loki ha perdido la razón, y Thor quiere devolvérsela. A golpes, si es necesario. Piensa en todas las veces que se sintió alienado por la extraña personalidad de Loki. Piensa en todo lo que no comprende sobre su hermano, y la frustración que eso le provoca.

"¡Eso es! ¡Acábalo! ¡Por Asgard, acaba con la miserable vida de este maricón! ¡Machácalo, aplástalo! ¡Destruye el patético cuerpo de este engendro! ¡Él es la más grande vergüenza de Asgard! ¡Eso es, asesta el último golpe con tu poderoso martillo!" La voz en su cabeza suena atronadora. Thor trata de avivar su ira con estas palabras, pero el efecto dura poco.

No puede. Thor no puede matar a su hermano. Pese a todas las aberraciones que cometió en los últimos días, Thor no puede olvidar toda una vida compartida con él. Loki siempre será su hermanito.

Thor decide entonces concentrar sus esfuerzos en evitar que Jotunheim sea destruido por completo. Para él la batalla terminó.

Pero Loki tiene otros planes, y lo ataca por la espalda. "No, Thor, no quiero tu piedad. Si no me matas, tendré que matarte yo a ti. Y si no te mato, ¡al menos me llevaré un pedazo de Asgard conmigo, hasta los helados abismos de Hel!"

El Bifrost se rompe. Hay un momento de luz absoluta. Luego el blanco se separa en millones de colores y los trozos del puente lo llenan todo. Es hermoso. Loki no sabe si vuela, flota o cae, pero el vértigo es tan fuerte que debe asirse a algo, a lo que sea. Un segundo más tarde todo se aclara: Loki cuelga al borde del vacío, agarrado al cetro de su padre. Es una hermosa ironía que la persona con la que luchó a matar o morir unos minutos atrás sea quién sostiene el cetro, salvándolo de una caída mortal. Y es más asombroso aún que Odin haya despertado justo a tiempo para verlo morir.

Los ojos de su padre lo miran con confusión y vergüenza. Loki quiere explicarse.

-¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros!

-No, Loki.-la voz de Odin suena amarga.

Eso es todo lo que Loki necesita para juntar el coraje necesario y dejarse caer. Lo último que ve antes de perder la conciencia es a Thor estirando su mano en un vano intento por asirlo.

 

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

No hay tristeza en su caída. No hay nada, solo el reconocimiento de que está cayendo, que todavía no está muerto, y de que puede salvarse, si así lo desea. Le toma un momento decidirse, antes de abrir con desesperación un portal mágico, a algún mundo. Cualquier mundo.

Por supuesto, lo más fácil es abrir la última puerta que abrió. Solo después de hacerlo Loki se arrepiente. Porque la última puerta que abrió fue hacia Jotunheim.

…

A pesar del luto obligatorio de 10 días por la trágica muerte del príncipe Loki, en Asgard la gente tiene el incontenible deseo de festejar, y aprovechan los funerales reales para hacerlo.

Para Thor, en cambio, solo hay tristeza, y una extraña sensación de no saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Sus amigos tratan de entenderlo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y dedicándole confusas sonrisas de simpatía, pero en el fondo la muerte de Loki, sobre todo después de su corto y funesto reinado, los llena de alivio. A decir verdad, nunca le tuvieron mucho cariño para empezar.

Odin parece tomar la muerte de su hijo con admirable entereza, aunque todo el reino ve sus muestras de inconmensurable dolor durante su discurso, en el velatorio.

Dicho sea de paso, nunca hubo funerales más fastuosos en la historia de Asgard, o eso comenta la gente. Thor se enorgullece de eso, ya que fue él quién lo organizó todo, con la ayuda de su madre. Frigga preparó las flores y las carrozas, como en un trance, casi como si no supiera por qué estaban haciendo todo eso, o por quién. Thor la miró beber botella tras botella de hidromiel sin saber qué decir. Fue la primera vez que se percató de la debilidad de su madre por la bebida.

Además de lidiar con la pérdida, la familia real debe reconstruir el Bifrost antes de que la relación y las negociaciones con los otros reinos se vean afectadas, y decidir qué hacer con Jotunheim. Odin menciona al pasar que podrían aprovechar el vacío de poder para invadirlos, o, como lo llama él, "anexar" Jotunheim a Asgard.

Frigga frunce el ceño y sigue sorbiendo de su copa.

Thor propone llevar alimentos y asistencia médica, además de organizar donaciones para ayudar a reconstruir el daño hecho por Loki. Odin se queda en silencio por un momento, y luego le sonríe. -Estás aprendiendo, Thor. Algún día serás un gran rey.

Thor escucha indiferente. "Algún día; pronto; nunca. El trono de Asgard ya no parece tan importante". A decir verdad, ya nada parece muy importante para Thor.

Un día, mientras Thor entrena con sus amigos por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano, Sif le comenta:

-Tus golpes son terriblemente imprecisos, Thor.

Él le contesta con apatía -¿Y qué esperabas?

…

Los primeros días de Loki en Jotunheim son los peores de su vida.

Aterriza sobre el hielo con un fuerte golpe que le quita el aliento. Medio vivo, medio muerto, mira a su alrededor, confirmando donde se encuentra. Un par de niños Jotun lo miran desde lejos, entre divertidos por su extraña apariencia y temerosos.

Loki rápidamente busca un lugar donde esconderse. Mira a su alrededor hasta encontrar una pequeña hendidura entre heladas rocas. Una vez allí, cambia su apariencia a su verdadero color de piel y ojos, sus colores Jotun, y se deshace de su delatora armadura asgardiana enterrándola bajo la nieve. Lo único que lo diferencia de cualquier otro gigante de hielo es su tamaño. Loki se sobresalta al oír una chillona voz detrás suyo.

-¿Porqué eres tan bajo? ¿Eres un niño como nosotros? -le pregunta uno de los pequeños Jotun, que mide casi lo mismo que él.

-No me fastidies. -Loki lo empuja, tratando en vano de sacárselo de encima.

-¿Porqué llevas tantas ropas puestas, eh? -le pregunta otro de los niños.

-Porque tengo frío, ¿por qué sino?

Esto despierta las carcajadas de los pequeños Jotun, que no llevan puestos más que unos cortos y andrajosos pantalones.

-Yo creo que eres un fenómeno, un Jotun enano. Además te vimos cambiar de color.

-Muy bien: sí, soy un fenómeno. Ahora, déjenme sólo. -contesta Loki con cansancio.

Los niños lo miran con ojos grandes como platos y exclaman un "¡Oh!" apreciativo. -¡Vimos a un fenómeno, vimos a un fenómeno! -cantan mientras saltan y bailan a su alrededor.

Loki esta demasiado agotado para enojarse o intentar matarlos o simplemente levantarse del suelo e irse de ahí. Solo los mira y suelta un largo suspiro.

Más tarde que temprano, los niños se aburren de él y vuelven a sus respectivos hogares dejando a Loki solo con sus pensamientos. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, sus únicos pensamientos son de hambre, agotamiento y de sorpresa, cuando se percata de que en su forma Jotun no siente el frío. "Y de eso debían reírse esos mocosos."

Cuando el tenue sol se oculta tras el horizonte, Loki escucha algo que lo hace salir de su apatía: aullidos. Los más extraños y aterradores que escuchó en su vida, y van acercándose. Mientras mira por sobre su hombro esperando ver grandes fauces abiertas en cualquier momento, una enorme mano le aferra el brazo.

-¡…!

-No te asustes, fenómeno, soy solo un compañero obrero. Me llamo Gunlad. Mi hijo me dijo dónde estabas, y supuse que un engendro como tu no tendría dónde pasar la noche. ¿Me equivoco?

-… No.

-Entonces sígueme. Rápido, antes de que las alimañas te encuentren.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -pregunta Loki antes de levantarse del suelo.

-¡Por Surtur, realmente eres pequeño! Te llevo a mi casa. Allí no hay espacio ni comida de sobra, pero nos la vamos a ingeniar. Apuesto a que tienes hambre, ¿eh?

Así Loki no tuvo otra opción que ir a vivir a casa del gigante Gunlad y su familia.

…

En Asgard, el dios del trueno sueña.

Espasmos agitan sus miembros. Gira hacia un lado, enredándose en las sábanas, y aprieta los dientes. Desde hace incontables noches sus sueños recrean siempre la misma escena, pero con un desenlace diferente.

Cuando Loki se suelta, Thor se libera del brazo de Odin, hasta que también él cae. Cerca, cerca; la imagen de su hermano se acerca. Y Thor alarga una mano para alcanzarlo. Lo toma por un tobillo, y con la otra mano llama a Mjolnir.

Al fin juntos, los dos hermanos vuelan a casa con la ayuda del martillo.

El cuerpo de Loki se siente tan bien en sus brazos. Se parece tanto a una mujer. Thor lo tiene tan cerca que puede olerlo. Ahora Loki es Lady Loki, y le susurra una invitación al oído, una que Thor no puede resistir.

Los dos dioses entran al palacio; Lady Loki lo lleva a su habitación. De pronto están besándose. Los labios de su hermano son fríos, y tan, tan suaves.

Thor quiere deshacerse de su armadura, quiere arrancar el vestido de su hermano. Necesita que sus cuerpos estén más cerca. Pero algo le impide hacerlo. Sus manos no le responden, y Loki comienza a separarse de él, se va, su figura cada vez más imprecisa.

Thor le pide que no se vaya, pero ya nota como el sueño se desvanece, dándole paso a la realidad.

Se despierta, y maldice por tener que sufrir estos sueños, y por no poder volver el tiempo atrás.

…

Vivir en Jotunheim no es tan terrible como Loki se había imaginado, y, al mismo tiempo, es mucho peor.

Por ejemplo, los gigantes no son apestosos como los describen las leyendas asgardianas, o al menos no huelen más que cualquier otra raza que Loki conociera. Y es verdad que los buenos modales no existen para los Jotun, de ahí que ninguno intente esconder su morbosa fascinación por el tamaño de Loki, pero nadie le niega refugio, alimento o información cuando Loki lo necesita.

Le sorprende también ver que los gigantes no comen niños, como le contó uno de sus maestros en su infancia, aunque lo que sí comen no es mucho mejor. Loki, acostumbrado a manjares dignos de un príncipe, ahora debe conformarse con fibrosas raíces hervidas de sabor terroso, galletas livianas como el aire que parecen dejarlo más hambriento que antes de comerlas, un espeso dulce elaborado con la ácida "miel" de un insecto que Loki prefiere no conocer, y, si tienen suerte, la exigua carne de unas aves pequeñas que visitan los jardines de las casas polinizando las duras hierbas que los Jotun llaman flores.

En pocas palabras, la comida no abunda, pero al menos no les falta; la familia de Gunlad es de las pocas afortunadas que escaparon al desastre provocado por el propio Loki, desastre que dejó miles de casas en la ciudad vecina de Utgard reducidas a escombros, y miles de gigantes sin techo o atrapados entre las ruinas, sin comida ni agua. Quizás saber esto sea el motivo por el cual él acepta vivir entre estos gigantes sin quejarse.

De a poco Loki empieza a sentir curiosidad por esta ciudad, y hace algunas preguntas.

-¿De veras que no sabes cómo se llama? –Gunlad lo mira de reojo. -Pues se llama Utgard. ¿Cómo puede un Jotun ignorar el nombre de una de las más importantes ciudades del reino?

Loki inventa una historia sobre un pasado viviendo en una feria de fenómenos como él, a los que llevaban y traían de pueblo en pueblo, manteniéndolos en la ignorancia. De esa forma intenta justificar su total falta de conocimientos sobre este mundo. Cuando termina de contar esta inverosímil historia, el gigante lo mira por un largo rato, para luego encogerse de hombros.

Y un día Loki decide acompañar a Gunlad hasta esta ciudad, para ayudarlo a vender unas botellas de un preparado medicinal casero que el mismo Loki preparó, más por aburrimiento que por sincero interés. Es así como ve de primera mano a las víctimas de la catástrofe que él mismo ocasionó.

…

Parte de la ciudad, los edificios más antiguos, son prueba del orgulloso pasado de Jotunheim. "Algunos hasta recuerdan a la parte vieja de Asgard", piensa Loki. "Asgard…" Por un segundo su mente vuelve a cierto hermano que dejó atrás, en una vida pasada, pero rápidamente sacude ese pensamiento de su cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse en los edificios que lo rodean.

La diferencia entre Utgard y su antiguo hogar se hace más notoria en los edificios más modernos, construcciones bajas, apiladas unas sobre otras, sin adornos ni la más mínima intención de seguir un diseño estéticamente agradable, concentrados en la utilidad y la economía de los materiales. En algunas zonas estas construcciones son de tal fragilidad que parecen temblar con el viento.

Mientras Gunlad se dirige a la parte comercial de la ciudad, Loki decide investigar esta exótica urbe por su cuenta. Al caminar por las calles, Loki despierta muy poca curiosidad por parte de los peatones. Parecen estar muy ocupados en sus propios problemas como para dedicarle más de un segundo de su atención a un "fenómeno" como él, antes de seguir caminando.

Es Loki, en cambio, quién encuentra detalles dignos de su atención a cada paso. Los vagabundos durmiendo en las calles, por ejemplo, son un enigma para alguien como él. "¡Pero qué curioso! Esa familia se refugia bajo una montaña de desechos en forma de vivienda improvisada, en plena vía pública. Bastante ingenioso." piensa el joven príncipe.

"Si todos los edificios hubieran sido como los más antiguos, todavía estarían en pie, y todos estos gigantes seguirían teniendo un hogar. La catástrofe, de la que sin dudas me hago cargo, no hubiera sido tan monumental si Jotunheim fuera el imperio que supo ser y tuviera los medios para recuperarse. El desastre del que soy testigo tiene más de un responsable. Todo Asgard podría considerarse culpable de esta decadencia; fueron las políticas de mi padre las que llevaron a Jotunheim a esta pobreza. Por eso, querido Odin, estoy dispuesto a compartir la culpa contigo." Así reflexiona Loki, mientras se desliza con gracia, casi patinando, sobre la helada superficie de las calles con una risilla en sus labios.

…

Thor no puede seguir negando ciertos sentimientos, nada fraternales, que tiene hacia su difunto hermano. Los sueños fueron solo el comienzo. Ahora su mente está constantemente plagada de imágenes de Loki, recortes del pasado, que fue atesorando en su inconciente, y que los últimos acontecimientos han desenterrado.

Thor se pregunta por qué su mente es tan cruel; Ahora que Loki no está, él al fin entiende qué era ese deseo insatisfecho que tiraba de su corazón al ver a su hermano. Ahora tiene tantas cosas que decirle. Pero cierta voz en su cabeza no deja de recordarle lo aberrantes que son estos sentimientos.

"Eres una vergüenza, Thor. Al final estás tan enfermo como tu difunto hermano. Imagina la decepción de tus padres al enterarse que su primogénito no es más que un sucio pervertido…"

Thor ahoga un sollozo, y sigue recordando el pasado.

…

Cuando Loki vuelve a casa de Gunlad, su esposa, Gerd, se ofrece a cortarle el cabello al estilo Jotun.

-No sé si te lo dijeron antes, pero con ese cabello pareces una muchacha.

-No hay nada de malo en parecerlo. Algunos pagarían una buena suma por una noche con esta muchacha. -contesta Loki palmeándose un glúteo.

Gerd suelta una fuerte carcajada, como acostumbran los gigantes, y lo obliga a sentarse en el taburete que preparó para la tarea.

Por un momento, mientras las navajas hacen su trabajo, Loki recuerda a su madre cortando su cabello cuando niño, y un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

-¿Nostálgico? -pregunta la giganta.

-Si…, pero no tiene caso. No puedo volver a… mi propio hogar.

-¿No sientes curiosidad acerca de mi historia?

-Ya nos has contado una "historia". No voy a forzarte a contar otra.

-¿Y si te contara la verdad? Al menos toda la verdad que estoy dispuesto a contar.

-Pues adelante, si tienes la necesidad…

Loki se queda un momento en silencio antes de comenzar:

-Como habrás notado, no soy de por aquí. Y me refiero a este mundo. Fui criado en otro reino, por una familia de otra raza.

-¡Ah! Debes ser uno de esos huérfanos de la última Gran Guerra.

Loki sonríe. -Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero sí, supongo que lo soy… Mi madre adoptiva me aceptó de inmediato, y me veía con los mismos ojos que al hijo de sus entrañas, mi hermano T… -Loki se muerde la lengua; revelar el nombre de Thor sería su perdición. Si los gigantes supieran su verdadera identidad, no cabe la menor duda de que lo lincharían en la plaza del pueblo. -Disculpa, pero prefiero no nombrar a mi hermano.

Mi padre, en cambio… Supongo que para mi padre yo sólo era el receptor de su caridad. Fue él quién me encontró y me llevó a vivir con su familia.

-Entiendo: vivías de la caridad de su familia, como ahora vives de la nuestra.

Loki aprieta los dientes, a punto de volverse y golpear a la giganta en medio de su redonda cara, pero resiste el impulso al sentir la navaja muy cerca de su cuello. -¿Ese comentario es malintencionado o es la típica falta de tacto de tu raza?

-Querrás decir "nuestra raza".

-… Últimamente ya no sé a qué raza pertenezco.

La giganta sacude los cabellos que han caído sobre los hombros de Loki, limpia la navaja en su delantal y le pregunta: -Dime, fenómeno, ¿por qué dejaste a tu familia adoptiva?

-… Porque mi padre nunca me vio con los mismos ojos que a su adorado hijo de sangre. Nunca pude ganarme su respeto.

-… ¿Eso es todo?

-… Solía golpearme.

-¿Eso qué tiene de raro?

-…En esa casa todos me desprecian.

-¿No habías dicho que tu madre te quiere?

-…Mis "amigos" me odian. De hecho nunca fueron amigos míos, sino de mi hermano. Y todo lo que hace mi hermano pone en evidencia mis defectos, mis falencias, mis debilidades...

-Pero ¿lo hace adrede?

-¿¡Qué importa!? ¡Me mortifica!

-Lo que haga tu hermano no es asunto tuyo; Es su vida, no la tuya.

-¡Mi vida está entrelazada a la suya!

-No parece estar muy entrelazada ahora.

Loki se levanta abruptamente y enfrenta a la mujer. -¡¿Cuál es tu problema, giganta ignorante?!

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¡Que no puedo volver con él! ¡No puedo volver a casa!... Hice algo… no soy bienvenido allí.

-Tampoco eres muy bienvenido aquí. No pensarás que tu estadía en esta casa es algo permanente, ¿verdad?

-Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo. Después de ver todo lo que has visto desde que llegaste a Jotunheim, ¿crees que eres el único que sufre? ¿Crees saber lo que es sufrir? -Gerd suelta una de sus enormes carcajadas antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando a Loki solo con sus pensamientos.

 

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado algunos días desde la conversación con Gerd, y Loki está decidido: va a probar suerte e intentará viajar hasta algún otro reino, preferiblemente uno que no sea tan inhóspito como Jotunheim.

"Midgard es la mejor opción, aunque es un viaje largo. ¿Tendré las fuerzas suficientes…? ¡Oh, pero ¿qué estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que las tengo! Solo debo concentrarme… O al menos intentarlo… ¡Cualquier cosa, antes de seguir viviendo en este reino!"

El joven príncipe busca un lugar lo bastante alejado de cualquier gigante curioso para no ser interrumpido. Encuentra un claro en el congelado bosque a las afueras del pueblo, se asegura de estar solo, y cierra los ojos.

Nunca sabe cuánto tiempo pasa desde que se "conecta" con el universo hasta que empieza a viajar, ya que estos caminos secretos no respetan las leyes del espacio-tiempo. Lo importante es que, ya sea al cabo de segundos u horas, las raíces de Yggdrasil comienzan a perfilarse delante de sus ojos cerrados, y no le cuesta demasiado discernir el camino que lo lleva a la Tierra.

Cuando abre los ojos, ha llegado a destino.

"¡Ah, Midgard! Tus placeres decadentes son exactamente lo que necesito, después de mi aborrecible estadía en Jotunheim."

Loki no pierde el tiempo, y los siguientes días se dedica a aturdir su espíritu con todas y cada una de las diversiones que ofrece este mundo, saboreando cada segundo como un niño sediento bebiendo del pecho de su madre.

Pero su viaje no ha pasado desapercibido; Muy lejos, en Asgard, los ojos más poderosos del universo contemplan con estupor las andanzas mal disimuladas del joven príncipe.

…

Los tres guerreros se reúnen en un pasillo de la residencia real, y discuten por lo bajo. Sif se les acerca. -Parecen tres ancianas chismorreando en el mercado.

La mirada que le dedican los guerreros le dice que algo serio está pasando.

-Oh. Algo anda mal, supongo.

La voz de Völstagg es temblorosa. -¡Lo vio! ¡Heimdal lo vio! ¡Está vivo!

Lady Sif ya sabe la respuesta a su pregunta antes de pronunciarla. -¿Quién está vivo?

-¡Loki! -susurra Fandral. -Pero nadie sabe, aún. Sólo Heimdal, y Odin.

-¿Y nadie le avisó a Thor?

Los tres guerreros sacuden la cabeza negativamente.

-Heimdal nos lo contó, a espaldas del rey; Quiere que nosotros decidamos qué hacer con la información. Él no está seguro de si Thor debe enterarse o no. -Le cuenta Hogun.

Sif se queda pensativa un momento, antes de decir: -Es mejor que no sepa nada.

Völstagg está escandalizado. -¡Pero es su hermano!

-Sif tiene razón. Si su propio padre, (y nuestro rey, no lo olviden) decidió no contarle, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para hacerlo?

Las palabras de Fandral los hacen pensar.

Es Völstagg quién rompe el silencio. -Somos sus amigos, y debemos contarle. Además no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que su hermano está vivo y él lo sigue creyendo muerto.

-Oh, voluminoso Völstagg, tu corazón es más grande que tu cerebro. -Lady Sif palmea la espalda del gran guerrero. -Pero intenta pensar fríamente: mira qué bien marchan las cosas en Asgard últimamente. Si Thor supiera que Loki está vivo, sin dudas lo iría a buscar, y lo traería de vuelta. Y ¿sabes qué significa eso? Que los problemas regresarían a Asgard. Es nuestro deber proteger al reino.

Hogun gruñe afirmativamente.

Aunque Völstagg sigue sin convencerse. -Pero… ¡es su hermano!

-¡Oh, para ya con eso! Sabes que ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre. Y Loki siempre fue un escuálido, retorcido, soberbio y envidioso mal nacido. Si no fuera por Thor, Loki habría pasado toda su vida solo, porque nadie en este reino querría tenerlo cerca. Vamos, a nadie le caía bien. Se la pasaba haciendo el ridículo con eso de "Lady Loki"; era una vergüenza para Asgard. Y era un desagradecido. Él tuvo de nacimiento todo lo que yo tuve que ganarme con sudor y sangre: una buena posición en la sociedad, los mejores maestros, las mejores armas, un padre perfecto, el cariño incondicional de Thor… Todo eso, para él: ¡un gigante de hielo adoptado! Y pensar que tuvimos que compartir la mesa con esa execrable criatura. ¡Puaj!

Los ojos desorbitados de los guerreros le avisan que pasa algo a sus espaldas, pero cuando ella se da vuelta para ver qué es lo que los asusta tanto, ya es tarde. Sólo alcanza a ver los ojos furiosos de Thor, y su gran puño, que se estrella contra su cara.

Sif vuela con la fuerza del golpe hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Los demás guerreros la socorren rápidamente, aunque solo tiene la nariz rota.

Conteniendo la hemorragia con una mano, Sif le pregunta a Thor: -¿Qué escuchaste?

-Escuché a quién creía mi amiga insultar a mi difunto hermano. -contesta Thor.

-Ah. Difunto, si. -Sif se queda en silencio mientras el príncipe asgardiano comienza a retirarse.

Los guerreros se miran entre sí, indecisos.

Sorprendentemente es Fandral quién habla. -Thor, e-espera, h-hay algo que debemos decirte.

Thor gira la cabeza con apatía.

-Odin no quiere que sepas, pero… Está vivo. Loki. Está vivo.

El dios del trueno no parece entender; sopesa las palabras como si pertenecieran a otra lengua, extraña para él.

-Loki está vivo. –sigue diciendo Fandral -Heimdal lo vio. Parece que está vagando por Midgard… ¿Thor?

Pero Thor ya está corriendo hacia el reconstruido puente Bifrost, sin molestarse por preguntarle a su padre porqué le estuvo ocultando tremenda noticia.

…

Loki sueña con manos. Grandes, pesadas, ásperas. Las manos de su hermano, que solían tocarlo con delicadeza, como temiendo romperlo. Loki ha soñado con esas manos muchas veces, y con esos ojos, que lo miran con ternura. Loki odia estos sueños porque siempre lo dejan queriendo más, ansiando algo que ya no puede tener. Pero lo que más odia es despertarse y encontrarse solo.

Esta vez, es diferente.

Loki abre sus ojos para encontrarse con que la mano de su sueño sigue sobre su espalda, acariciando lentamente, y el rostro de Thor le sonríe, tímido, casi resplandeciendo en la semi oscuridad.

Los dos se miran en silencio.

Loki le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque la felicidad que lo llena es reemplazada en un instante por miedo.

-Has venido a matarme, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te ha mandado Odin?

Thor frunce el ceño con horror. -¡Loki! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Loki piensa un segundo. -Deberías matarme, después de lo que hice.

Thor no contesta. Se inclina sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las mantas que cubren el cuerpo de Loki, y empieza a sollozar.

Loki lo deja, sin saber qué hacer. Por un momento piensa en acariciarlo, en consolarlo, pero se contiene. "No voy a dejarme persuadir por unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo." piensa.

-Te creí muerto… Tuve que vivir durante meses, solo. - Thor hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento. -No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar tu voz. -levanta la vista y le sonríe. -Háblame, Loki.

-… N-no sé qué quieres que diga. ¿Qué lo lamento?

-… Di que me echaste de menos.

-… -Loki baja la mirada. -Si, Thor, te eché de menos. Pero también me alegré de estar libre de tu presencia. Durante estos meses no tuve que luchar para que me aceptaras, o para ser tu igual, y eso fue liberador.

-… -los ojos de Thor se van oscureciendo por la ira. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan frío?

-Y ¿qué esperabas? Soy un gigante de hielo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Pero no me importa. Sigues siendo mi hermano. -Thor lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude enérgicamente, como tratando de forzar al sentido común a que entre en su cuerpo.

-¿No solías decir que los gigantes de hielo eran inmundas, pérfidas criaturas? ¿Me quieres, a pesar de ser uno de los monstruos que con tanto placer solías matar?

Thor lo mira confuso.

Loki ríe sin humor. -Si al menos pudiera fiarme de tu supuesto amor…

Esta vez la respuesta de Thor es más agresiva, y golpea con el revés de su mano el rostro de Loki.

-¡No voy a permitir que pongas en duda mi afecto!

Loki se toma la mandíbula. -Es claro que tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo. Pero sigues sin convencerme. Creo que lo que sentiste durante mi ausencia fue culpa, y no dolor.

-¡¿Culpa?!

-Si, Thor. Culpa. Si no fuera por ti, yo nunca hubiera caído del Bifrost. Y si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera tramado el plan que tramé. Lo hice por Padr… por Odin, y por ti. Todo lo hice por ustedes. Ustedes fueron los que me llevaron a hacer todo lo que hice. Tienen tanta culpa como yo.

El rostro de Thor pasa de la ira, a la confusión y al dolor. Sostiene nuevamente a Loki, apretando sus brazos con fuerza, para luego soltarlo. El dios del trueno mira el suelo y suspira.

-Tus palabras siguen siendo tan retorcidas como siempre. Igual que tu mente.

-¿Mente retorcida, dices? ¿Crees poder juzgarme? Te he escuchado hablando solo, querido hermano, discutiendo contigo mismo, escurriéndote por los pasillos del palacio, escapando de la compañía de tus amigos. Te he visto llorando cuando creías que nadie te veía. Sé cómo tu mente te atormenta, por vete a saber qué asuntos. Créeme, si mi mente es retorcida, la tuya no está libre de rincones oscuros.

Las mejillas de Thor se tornan rojas de vergüenza. –¡No hables así de lo que no comprendes! Sí, tengo mis momentos de debilidad, y dudas, y miedo, ¡sí, miedo! como cualquier persona. ¡¿O acaso piensas que soy perfecto, como lo hace Padre, y Sif y los guerreros y el pueblo entero?! ¡No, no lo soy! ¡No soy perfecto! ¡No soy tan valiente y sano y puro como todos piensan! ¡Pero, ¿es eso un crimen tan grave, hermano?! ¡¿Lo es?! ¡¿Es que no puedo tener defectos, solo porque el destino ha decidido poner una corona sobre mí?!

Loki lo mira con ojos desorbitados y comienza a reír por lo bajo. -Está bien, Thor; No eres perfecto. Pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu supuesto cariño así como así. No hasta que me lo demuestres de alguna forma. Ya escuché a Odin dedicarme vacías palabras de afecto, y no soy tan crédulo como para caer en ese truco otra vez. Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a vestirme. Tengo planes para esta noche. -Loki se levanta de la cama, haciendo a un lado a su hermano.

Thor lo mira boquiabierto. -¿Planes?

-Oh, si. No esperarás que los cambie solo porque se te ocurrió visitarme, ¿verdad?

 

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

 

Loki cierra tras de si la puerta del cuarto de baño, y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y trata de no hacer ningún sonido. “Vamos, no debo dejarme llevar por la nostalgia. No hay ninguna posibilidad de relación entre Thor y yo, no después de todo lo ocurrido… ¿O si la hay?... No, es una locura. Ya no tengo familia. Estoy solo, y eso es algo bueno… Sí, bueno…”

 

Pero Loki es sorprendido en medio de sus cavilaciones por la presencia de su hermano, que irrumpe en el pequeño cuarto de baño, lo toma por la cintura y lo besa en los labios, con dolorosa fuerza.

 

-Querías una demostración. Bien. Voy a demostrarte cuánto significas para mí. Y si correspondes mis sentimientos, me devolverás este beso. -dice Thor, con voz profunda, antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez tomándose su tiempo: prueba lentamente los labios de Loki, los succiona, los sostiene entre sus dientes. Loki tiembla en sus brazos, pero no lo rechaza. Thor sigue; lame tentativamente esos labios fríos, esperando alguna reacción de su hermano, y éste no lo decepciona. Loki saborea los labios de Thor, tragando su aliento caliente con avidez. ¿Qué importa si lo que están haciendo es inmoral, qué importa si no puede durar? Nada de eso importa, cuando los dos dioses están juntos.

 

-Está bien… -dice Loki, casi sin aliento, separando su boca de la de Thor. -Te creo. Pero es más que tu amor lo que necesito: es tu respeto por lo que he luchado toda mi vida. Si no lo tengo… nada de esto tiene sentido. -Los ojos de Loki miran a Thor con cortante desesperación.

 

-Hermano, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero, en secreto, siempre te he admirado. Debes tener un valor extraordinario para… para ser tú, y vestirte de Lady Loki y patinar sobre el hielo y hacer todas esas cosas que haces, tan poco… asgardianas. ¡Cómo se ofendía Padre con eso de Lady Loki! Y a ti no te importaba un rábano. Y tu magia… Siempre tuve una secreta envidia de tu magia. Cómo quisiera tener yo algo de eso. –Thor sonríe, avergonzado. -Intenté verte como lo hacen los demás, Loki, ¡cómo lo intenté! pero nunca pude; para mí siempre has sido todo lo que yo no puedo ser… Si nunca te lo dije fue por la culpa y la vergüenza… Lo siento tanto, hermano…

 

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Loki, que interrumpe a su hermano con otro beso, sin necesidad de escuchar más, abriendo su boca y tocando tímidamente la lengua de Thor con la suya. Esta vez es Thor quien tiembla en sus brazos.

 

El beso es profundo, exuberante, y ninguno de los dos quiere que termine. Casi sin despegar sus labios de los de Thor, Loki dice -Ven. -y lo lleva de vuelta a la cama, suplicándole con la mirada que no rechace esta oferta. Thor le sonríe, deslizando una mano por debajo de su camiseta deportiva. Loki cierra los ojos ante el contacto de esa mano y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

 

Thor siente que es su deber como hermano mayor el tomar la iniciativa, pese a que está tan nervioso como Loki. Con manos temblorosas retira la camiseta de su hermano, y luego se deshace de la suya, agradeciendo la facilidad con la que se quitan los ropajes midgardianos.

Acercando su cuerpo al de Loki, deja que éste pose sus frías manos sobre su pecho. Loki siempre tuvo debilidad por sus músculos, y los recorre con sus dedos una y otra vez, lo que arranca un profundo gruñido de satisfacción de los labios de Thor. Éste no pierde el tiempo y acaricia el cuerpo de Loki, delicado pero sorprendentemente fuerte.

 

Vuelven a besarse, acompañando el beso con manos que tocan, agarran, aprietan. Thor desliza una pierna entre las de Loki, y siente su erección contra su muslo. Thor sonríe y lo empuja sobre la cama, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Ve que Loki hace lo mismo, deteniendo sus ojos sobre su entrepierna, aún apresada entre sus pantalones terrestres.

 

Thor se acuesta a su lado, toma una mano de Loki y la acerca a su cremallera. Loki abre el pantalón de su hermano y termina de desvestirlo, exhalando un suspiro al ver por primera vez su pene erecto. Thor siente la fría mano de Loki sosteniéndolo con firmeza, para luego deslizarse lentamente por toda su longitud.

-Ah…

-Eres enorme. -Loki sonríe con picardía.

Thor lo mira con precaución. -No te forzaré a hacer nada, si te intimida mi tamaño.

Loki ríe. -¿Intimidarme?

 

Thor deja que Loki lo toque, explorando las partes de su cuerpo que hasta ahora permanecían desconocidas para él. Pero, aunque las caricias de su hermano sean tan embriagadoras, Thor también se siente curioso y quiere explorar. En un rápido movimiento quita la ropa interior de Loki, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a merced de sus ávidas manos.

Thor toma en su mano la erección de Loki, masturbándolo enérgicamente. Éste entierra su rostro en el cuello de Thor y gime desvergonzadamente, lo que enciende aún más la pasión del asgardiano. Loki besa y muerde su cuello. -Quiero saber a qué sabe el dios del trueno.

 

Thor cierra los ojos y deja que su hermano deslice su hábil boca por su torso, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Loki tira de uno de ellos con sus dientes.

-Mmmff… -Thor pasa sus manos por el ahora corto cabello de Loki. -Cortaste tu cabello.

Loki levanta la mirada. -Me preguntaba cuándo te darías cuenta.

-Me gusta… ¡…! -Thor cierra los ojos con fuerza para luego volver a abrirlos: Loki envuelve su pene con sus labios, y Thor no quiere perderse ni un detalle de este espectáculo.

 

La boca de Loki baja, engulléndolo con destreza casi en su totalidad, y cubriendo con su puño el resto de su pene; Es claro que tiene bastante práctica. Este pensamiento provoca celos en Thor, y a su vez envía una nueva oleada de sangre a su miembro.

 

Loki succiona suavemente, jugando con su lengua cada vez que llega al glande, saboreando las gotas de líquido preseminal. Se toma su tiempo, sintiendo a su hermano tan cerca de perder el control. Con una mano toma sus testículos y aprieta ligeramente. Thor gruñe y, jadeante, detiene a Loki, atrayéndolo hacia sí para un nuevo beso.

-… No quiero… terminar tan pronto.

-… Entiendo. -responde Loki, igual de jadeante.

Los dioses se sonríen.

 

Thor pasa sus dedos por los labios enrojecidos de Loki, y lo besa febrilmente. Ahora es él quien quiere satisfacer a su hermano, lamiendo y mordiendo, hambriento, su esbelto cuerpo.

Cuando llega a su palpitante erección, ruega que Loki no se percate de su falta de experiencia.

 

Trata de imitar lo que le hizo su hermano un momento antes, aunque con algo de torpeza. Loki lo alienta con palabras apasionadas, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos claros del dios del trueno.

Thor está bastante orgulloso de su desempeño, al sentir que el pene de Loki se pone más y más rígido. Con un fuerte sonido de succión, Thor saca el pene de su boca, y mete su cara entre los muslos de Loki, buscando con la lengua la entrada a su cuerpo.

 

Loki abre sus piernas, facilitando el acceso a la ávida lengua de Thor. Cuando ésta toca su ano, el cuerpo de Loki parece fundirse sobre las sábanas. La sensación es sutil y fascinante. Thor lo devora con entusiasmo, mientras Loki toma de la mesa de luz una resbalosa botella, que mantiene allí para ocasiones como esta. -Toma. –con temblorosas manos le alcanza la pequeña botella a su hermano, quien vierte el untuoso contenido de ésta en sus dedos y comienza a masajear las zonas más íntimas del cuerpo de Loki, deslizando fácilmente un dedo en su interior.

 

-Vamos, hermano, no debes ser tan delicado conmigo. -le urge Loki.

Thor inserta dos dedos más.

 

El cuerpo de Loki se retuerce, y sus gemidos se vuelven más demandantes. En un rápido movimiento empuja el cuerpo de Thor a un lado y ágilmente se sube sobre él, tomando el pene de su hermano en una mano y deslizándolo dentro suyo.

 

Los dos hermanos cierran con fuerza los ojos. Por un momento quedan inmóviles, incapaces de procesar en sus mentes lo que acaba de pasar; Ya no hay vuelta atrás, y por un segundo se preguntan cómo llegaron a esta situación. Loki abre los ojos y mira a Thor con incertidumbre. Éste sostiene el rostro de Loki entre sus manos y lo acaricia, borrando toda vacilación de su mente. Luego toma las caderas de su hermano con sus manos, y, suplicante, le pide que se mueva; el interior de Loki se siente como seda fundida alrededor de su pene, apretándolo rítmicamente, haciéndole difícil la tarea de mantener el control.

 

Aunque los movimientos de Loki sobre Thor son erráticos y algo desesperados al principio, rápidamente se acomodan a un ritmo satisfactorio para ambos, aunque el deseo acumulado durante años y el tabú de la experiencia los excita demasiado como para durar mucho más.

 

Entre gemidos y gritos y palabras a medio pronunciar, los dioses luchan por llevarse uno al otro al orgasmo, apretándose con manos ávidas, dejando atrás marcas en la carne húmeda, acelerando sus movimientos hasta que el placer que se acumula en la base de sus cuerpos estalla deliciosamente.

 

Ninguno de los dos quiere separarse y los últimos espasmos de placer son casi una tortura para ambos. Con reluctancia Loki deja que el pene de su hermano escape de su cuerpo, y colapsa sobre Thor, sonriendo al sentir cómo sus brazos lo rodean.

 

Así se quedan, quietos, sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra, aunque los dos sienten la necesidad de hablar de lo que acaban de hacer, de cuál es el estado de su relación ahora, y de qué futuro les espera una vez que el sudor se haya enfriado sobre sus cuerpos y deban volver a vestirse para proseguir con sus vidas.

 

Rápidamente el miedo, esa sensación tan familiar para Loki, comienza a llenar su alma; y en un punto él lo acepta, como un estado más natural que la dicha de sentir a su hermano tan cerca.

 

Thor siente los músculos de Loki tensándose sobre él, y también se llena de miedos; miedo a perderlo, miedo a que Loki se escape de su vida otra vez, miedo a quedarse solo, quizá para siempre. Thor aprieta su abrazo alrededor de Loki, y lo besa en la frente, una y otra vez. Loki levanta la mirada, y encuentra en Thor las mismas dudas que tiene en su interior. ¿Serán capaces de resolverlas, juntos?

Thor asiente, como si adivinara lo que Loki piensa. A Loki esto no lo sorprende; siente cómo el lazo que los une parece estrecharse cada vez más.

 

 

 Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Con voz insegura, Loki pronuncia las primeras palabras.  
-Quieres que vuelva a Asgard contigo, ¿cierto?  
-No voy a dejarte aquí. No podemos seguir viviendo lejos el uno del otro.  
-Pero no estaremos juntos si vuelvo a Asgard. Sabes que el peso de la ley caería sobre mí. Deben estar ansiosos por castigarme.  
-El pueblo sigue creyéndote muerto. Puedo convencer a Padre de mantener tu existencia en secreto.  
-No, no puedes. Nadie puede convencerlo de nada. Si vuelvo, mi sola presencia lo llenaría de miedo: soy una amenaza constante a su reinado.  
-¿Amenaza? ¿Por qué pensaría eso?  
-Porque quiero el trono. Fue mío y quiero recuperarlo. El poder es notablemente adictivo, hermano.  
-¿Q-quieres destronar a Padre?  
-No es cuestión de querer: debo hacerlo…, amado… hermano… mío -Loki besa el pecho de Thor entre cada palabra. –Siento la orden de las Normas en mi corazón. Es la savia cósmica de Iggdrasil que late en mi pecho, en mis sienes: debo destronar a Odin.

Thor mira los ojos de Loki, intentando comprender su lógica, pero lamenta ver los mismos tintes de locura que ve en ellos desde que su padre anunció al futuro heredero de la corona.  
-El poder, si alguna vez es tuyo, será tu perdición. -dice con tristeza, acariciando el corto cabello de Loki.  
-Oh, pero, ¿no lo comprendes? ¡Será la perdición de TODOS! ¡Esa es la belleza del gran diseño universal! Ese es el secreto que se esconde en cada rincón de los nueve reinos; en la brizna de hierba de Midgard, en el copo de nieve de Jotunheim: todo está marcado con las runas mágicas, y solo yo puedo leerlas. Todos los mensajes son el mismo: La casta de Odin debe abandonar el poder.  
-¿”La casta”? ¿Tampoco quieres que la corona de Asgard sea mía?  
Loki lo mira con seriedad. -¿La quieres?  
-… -Thor se queda pensativo unos segundos. -No lo sé… No deseo disputar el trono contigo. Pero, si no soy rey de Asgard, ¿qué más puedo ser? Me he preparado para cumplir ese rol toda mi vida. No sé de otro posible futuro para mí.  
-Yo veo muchos futuros, hermano; todos se despliegan ante mí. Es imposible saber cuál de ellos se cumplirá. Es como la magia: siempre hay un elemento indomable, impredecible en ella.

Las palabras “indomable” e “impredecible” quedan resonando en la mente de Thor.  
-Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta tanto la magia. Y entiendo porqué yo nunca pude comprenderla, o comprenderte. Pero eso no impide que me fascine, así como tú me fascinas.  
-Y también te asusta. Como yo. -Loki habla con certeza, acercando su boca a la de Thor.  
-Todo lo que no termino de comprender o controlar me asusta. -los ojos de Thor están vidriosos, y miran a Loki con inquietante entrega.  
-Tengo un plan, Thor. Puedes ayudarme. Me gustaría mucho contar contigo. -los labios de Loki levitan sobre los de Thor mientras habla.  
-… Si… Yo también quiero eso.

Cuando sus labios se tocan, Thor decide entregar el control de su vida a su hermano. Loki tiene un plan, y Thor se alegra de que por una vez otra persona cumpla el rol de líder. El dios del trueno sonríe y deja que la poca cordura que queda en su mente se escurra como un hilo brillante dentro de la oscura locura de su hermano.

 

...

 

Como animales antes de una tormenta, en Asgard todos pueden sentir que algo está pasando. Algo grande. Quizá un gran cambio esté llegando.

Y Odin no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando su primogénito se reúne en secreto con su infame hermano, quien intenta esconder torpemente su presencia con magia. Si, Odin lo sabe todo, aunque no puede ver los detalles de la reunión de Thor y Loki, pero sabe lo suficiente como para decidir que no le gusta nada.

Al poco tiempo resuelve mandar a sus guerreros favoritos en busca de Thor. “Confío en que sus mejores amigos puedan persuadirlo de que Loki es un enemigo más de Asgard, y un peligro. Thor debe volver a mi lado, ¡no puedo permitirme perderlo!” Piensa el padre-de-todo.

 

…

 

-Ya saben lo que dijo nuestro rey: Thor a perdido la razón… temporalmente, claro está, cegado por sus sentimientos fraternales. Sólo hay que recordarle que Loki es peligroso y que necesita ser internado en una de las casas de recuperación, hasta que su salud mental sea restituida.

-Sif, ¿realmente crees que Loki pueda rehabilitarse?

-Por supuesto que no, voluminoso Völstagg, pero es lo que debemos decir.

Así se preparan los Tres Guerreros y Sif, ante la puerta del apartamento donde Thor y Loki fueron vistos por última vez por los penetrantes ojos de Heimdal.

-¿Debemos anunciar nuestra presencia? -pregunta Völstagg.

-Supongo que sería lo mejor. Así le hacemos saber a Thor que venimos con buenas intenciones. -propone Fandral.

Hogun decide tocar el timbre.

Del otro lado de la puerta, los pesados pasos de Thor se van acercando.

-Eh… ¿Quién es? -pregunta Thor.

-Si fuera tú, no abriría. -se oye la voz de Loki, a lo lejos.

-Oh, no seas paranoico, hermano. Puede ser algún amigo tuyo. ¿No has hecho amigos midgardianos aún?

-¡Claro que sí, Thor! Vienen a visitarme todas las tardes para tomar el té y charlar sobre nuestras vidas mientras miramos la “T.V.” y jugamos a las damas. Realmente, hermano, ¿acaso me conoces por hacer amigos con facilidad? Sólo mira por la mirilla antes de abrir, ¿quieres?

-¡Somos nosotros, Thor! -los anuncia Sif.

Del otro lado de la puerta Thor sonríe. -¡Oh, pero si son los Tres Guerreros, y Lady Sif! -Thor abre rápidamente la puerta. -No saben cuánta alegría me da verlos. -mientras Thor les da un gran abrazo, Loki se apura para llegar a la puerta antes de que los asgardianos entren, pero ya es tarde.

-¡Nonononononono! ¡Maldición, Thor! ¿Tenías que hacerlos pasar? ¿Sabes lo que me costó poner ese hechizo de protección alrededor del apartamento? -dice Loki, abatido. -A veces recuerdo porqué quería verte muerto, hermano mío.

-Lo siento, Loki, pero ¡mira quiénes son! ¿No te alegras de ver algunas caras conocidas? -Thor le sonríe, ingenuo, mostrándole las visitas.

-Hola, Loki. ¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunta, nervioso, Fandral.

-Oh, estaba bien hasta hace unos segundos. Gracias por preguntar. -Loki sonríe sin ganas. -Voy a poner la marmita al fuego, ya vuelvo.

-Si vamos a tomar el té, ¡no olvides traer algunas galletas y pasteles para acompañar! -dice Völstagg, mientras Loki marcha hacia una habitación contigua.

Los cinco asgardianos se miran en silencio por un momento.

-Thor,…quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que dije de tu hermano la última vez que nos vimos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Lady Sif. Veo que tus palabras estaban manchadas de ira, pero no tenían mala intención. Y ahora me demuestras cuánto te importa, cuánto les importa, saber que Loki está bien. -Thor sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-S-si, … eh…, de eso queríamos hablarte. –Sif mira a los tres guerreros a su lado, que la instan a seguir hablando -Para ti puede que Loki parezca estar… “bien”, pero, todos sabemos que, en el fondo, está… roto,…como un jarrón. Cuando se rompe. Ya sabes, se puede pegar, pero… nunca es lo mismo… Amigos, ayúdenme con esto, ¿quieren?

Thor mira a los guerreros con confusión. -¿De qué—?

Pero es interrumpido por un cegador rayo de luz, que en un segundo derrumba a las indeseables visitas, eludiendo fácilmente a Thor, quien busca con la mirada la fuente de tremendo poder.

-No te asustes, hermano. Ese fui yo. -dice Loki, sosteniendo en sus manos un gran cetro iridiscente, aún humeante de energía. -¿Te gusta? Lo hice con mis propias manos.

-¡Loki! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! -la ira llena los ojos de Thor, que estira su mano y llama por reflejo a su martillo.

-Oh, por favor, todos sabemos que ESTOY loco, y desde hace un tiempo. Ya deja de fingir sorpresa, y sígueme, ¡pronto!, que debemos partir antes de que despierten. -Loki lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra con sorprendente facilidad, llevándolo al centro de la habitación, en donde un portal interestelar se ha abierto por su voluntad.

-Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, no podemos esperar más. Es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

 

…

 

-Y… ¿de qué se trata este plan? -pregunta Thor al llegar a Jotunheim.  
-Si, ya es hora de contarte. Después de todo has depositado tu confianza en mí, pese a mi… reputación. Mereces saber el plan. Es muy simple, realmente: debo convencer a los Jotun de que soy el heredero del rey Laufey y tomar el poder. Al menos esa es la primera fase del plan.

-Primera fase, ¿eh?... Bueno, no debería ser difícil, ya que realmente eres el heredero de Laufey.

-Si…, pero los Jotun saben que un cierto Loki es el responsable de la reciente catástrofe que sufrió el planeta. No van a darme la corona tan fácilmente. Ah, no hay caso, tendré que ”adornar” mi historia con alguna que otra mentirilla.

-Loki…

-No te decepciones de mí tan rápido, hermano. No pienso decir o hacer nada que te perjudique, ni a ti, ni a ningún inocente.

Thor inspira profundamente antes de hablar. -¿Y cómo sigue tu plan?

-La verdad, no tengo idea. No tiene sentido hacer más planes en este punto. Una vez tenga la corona de Jotunheim, veré cómo sigo.

Thor lo contempla pensativo. -Está bien, hermano. No pasamos por todo lo que pasamos para que ahora te abandone a tu suerte. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. -sonríe al poner su mano sobre el hombro de Loki, y éste le devuelve la sonrisa.

 

 Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

En Asgard, Odin está realmente preocupado. Conoce a Thor por ser obstinado, hasta caprichoso, y rebelde en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre parecía recuperar su sentido común al poco tiempo de perderlo. Esta vez, en cambio, ni sus mejores amigos pudieron persuadirlo de recuperar ese sentido común y volver a casa.

“Parece que su hermano está nublando su mente con hechizos. Sí, debe ser eso. Pero Thor tendrá que volver a casa, ¡por las buenas o por las malas!”

Así el padre-de-todo se prepara para dar un pequeño viaje a la tierra de los gigantes, y hablar de hombre a hombre con su primogénito descarriado.

 

…

 

-Thor.

-¡Padre! -Thor deja caer la leña que sostenía en sus brazos, la que Loki le pidió que llevara a su nuevo hogar en el bosque congelado de Jotunheim. Thor siente ese viejo miedo que lo inunda cada vez que debe enfrentar a su padre; porque deberá enfrentarlo, de eso está seguro.

-Has venido a por Loki, ¿verdad? Pues ¡no dejaré que lo lleves a Asgard para encerrarlo en una celda!

-¡Oh, ¿Qué ha hecho contigo?! ¿Acaso te ha robado la razón para convertirte en su esbirro? -Odin se le acerca, mostrando una expresión dolida, comprensiva.

Thor retrocede unos pasos y estira su mano, llamando a Mjolnir, que responde raudo. -Padre, te lo pido, por el amor que sientes por mí: no interfieras. Loki y yo estamos más unidos que nunca. No nos puedes separar.

-Bien, bien, hijo. No voy a separarlos. Solo quiero que vuelvan a casa, ambos. ¿Me escuchas, Loki?

Loki sale de detrás de un árbol, rebelando su presencia. -Odin, tendrás que mentir mejor si pretendes que te crea.

Thor mira a su hermano con incertidumbre. -Loki, no creo que haya mentira en las palabras de Padre. ¿Es verdad? ¿Podemos volver?

-Por supuesto, hijos míos. Solo quiero ver a mi familia unida nuevamente.

-Y perdonarás mi “exabrupto de locura” así sin más, ¿cierto? -dice Loki con sorna.

-Oh, Loki, no podría dejar tu crimen sin castigo, pero ¿qué te parece una terapia reformativa, en casa, en tus propios aposentos, por, digamos, un año?

-Suena extremadamente razonable, oh padre-de-todo. –Loki comienza a acercarse a su padre adoptivo -Lamentablemente sigo sin creerte. Una vez en Asgard, me encerrarías en alguna celda hasta que el pueblo olvidara mi triste existencia y la casa de Odin se viera libre de la mancha que significo. Aún si tus palabras fueran sinceras, si me das a elegir entre estar confinado a mis aposentos soportando esta “terapia reformativa”, o vagar libre por el universo, elijo lo último. -Loki sonríe al terminar la frase, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca tuviste respeto por la autoridad, mi querido y perdido hijo. Uno pensaría que los golpes correctivos habrían surtido efecto, pero supongo que tu carácter no responde a mis lecciones como debiera. Mira a tu hermano; él sí que aprendió esas lecciones, ¿verdad, Thor? -dice Odin sin apartar los ojos de Loki. Es una guerra de voluntades, y ninguno está dispuesto a perder. Veloz como un rayo, Odin toma por el brazo a Loki, y está a punto de ascender por el Bifrost junto a su presa, cuando una de las dagas de Loki se clava en su pecho.

El dios mentiroso se aparta de Odin y se prepara para la lucha. -Hermano, espero que tu fidelidad sea para conmigo.

-Loki, no voy a olvidar tan fácilmente las promesas que te he hecho. -reuniendo todo el valor que posee, Thor alza su martillo en el aire e invoca al trueno, para luego golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza, haciendo trastabillar a su padre.

Odin arranca la daga de su pecho y la arroja a un lado. -¡Suficiente! ¡¡¡Thor, te ordeno que pares este pequeño acto de rebeldía antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o lo lamentarás!!! -hay fuego blanco en los ojos de Odin, pero Thor traga el nudo que hay en su garganta y se lanza contra él.

Loki ve absorto el estallido de poder cuando los dos asgardianos chocan. Sabe que Thor no tiene chances de triunfar sobre su padre, pero aunque una voz en su mente le diga que se aleje y salve su vida mientras pueda, dejando que sus dos familiares se maten entre ellos, hay algo nuevo en su alma que le impide hacer caso a esa voz: quizá sea una nueva sensación de responsabilidad hacia su hermano, o el deseo de protegerlo... “Y si Thor tuviera que morir, debería ser solo por mi mano, ¡y la de nadie más!”.

Y es bajo este nuevo sentimiento que Loki actúa. Sabe que Thor no puede ganar esta batalla solo, y obviamente él tampoco, pero ¿y si luchan los dos juntos? ¿Quién sabe? Nunca antes lucharon los dos hermanos contra un mismo enemigo. El resultado es una incógnita, y eso hace sonreír a Loki, mientras se lanza para unirse a la batalla.

Odin ve como Loki salta hacia él, y antes de poder asestarle un golpe, la imagen de Loki se multiplica, distrayendo su atención por un instante, suficiente para permitir a Thor darle un certero golpe en el pecho.

Odin pierde el aliento por un segundo, pero velozmente se recupera. Su puño se estrella contra la boca de su primogénito, desgarrando el blando tejido. Thor siente cómo la familiar ira que lo invade en la batalla por fin llena su mente, y descarga un martillazo sobre el casco de Odin, haciendo saltar iridiscentes chispazos.

Uno de los muchos Lokis golpea a Odin en la espalda, y éste le asesta un codazo en la sien, asiéndole ver estrellas. Loki cae de rodillas, perdiendo el control sobre sus clones ilusorios, que desaparecen.

Thor emite un gruñido de rabia al ver como Odin se prepara para rematar a Loki, y agarra el cetro de su padre, desviando el rayo mortal. Thor suelta el cetro y ruge en agonía al sentir sus manos ardiendo por el contacto con el metal hirviente. Odin rápidamente barre el suelo con su cetro, golpeándolo en las piernas, haciéndolo caer.

Loki se levanta y dispara un rayo de poder, que Odin neutraliza, y en cuestión de segundos parece superar. Los dos haces de burbujeante energía luchan en el aire sobre la cabeza de Thor, quien invoca el trueno y une su propia energía a la lucha. Aún así, los hermanos ven como el poder de Odin crece más y más, tragando la energía que Loki y Thor proyectan.

La desesperación reemplaza a la ira en el rostro de Thor, pero Loki tiene un último as en la manga; Sin soltar su cetro, salta sobre Thor y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

Los enceguecedores rayos de energía se apagan, la batalla se detiene abruptamente. No bastan todas las palabras de mil diccionarios para describir la sorpresa de Odin, ni su repulsión al ver que Thor responde al beso de su hermano. La escena lo supera, y decide que es hora de una buena siesta. Odin cierra los ojos y se deja caer en un profundo sueño.

Los hermanos se separan y ven el cuerpo durmiente de su padre deslizarse por el Bifrost de vuelta a Asgard.

 

…

 

-Ahora definitivamente te has quedado sin el trono. -Loki se recuesta contra una pared de piedra de la casa que comparte con Thor, y ríe por lo bajo. -Perdóname, hermano. -dice con fingida inocencia.

-... Ríete si quieres. Pero no creas que me has quitado algo tan preciado. En el momento en que nos reencontramos sabía que estaba renunciando a mi futuro reinado. -Thor se pasea lúgubremente por la casa.

-Odin iba a enterarse, tarde o temprano. De hecho, me extraña que la vieja chismosa de Heimdal no le haya contado nada. ¿No te parece extraño? Quizá lo nuestro le resulte demasiado aberrante como para hablar de ello. -Loki intenta reír, pero el gesto dolido de Thor le quita las ganas. -Lo que debemos hacer ahora es reclamar la corona de Jotunheim, sin más dilaciones.

Thor le dedica una mirada sombría antes de sentarse a su lado. -¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Los gigantes del Consejo conocen tu rostro, nos han visto muchas veces acompañando a Padre.

-Si, ya pensé en eso. Tendremos que cambiar de apariencia. Mi magia puede hacerlo. Lo más difícil será contactar a alguien del Consejo Jotun, convencerlo de que soy el legítimo heredero de Laufey y persuadirlo para que examinen mi sangre. Para eso voy a necesitarte, hermano.

-Sólo dime qué debo hacer.

 

…………………………

 

Thor espera tras una gruesa pared de piedra que divide los dos sectores más ricos de la ciudad. Ha estado esperando por algunas horas, y ya comienza a sentir el frío de ese planeta; gracias al hechizo de Loki, Thor puede lucir como un gigante, pero el frío de Jotunheim es difícil de soportar para quienes no están acostumbrados.

Por suerte no debe esperar más: A unos metros ve pasar en un imponente trineo a un enjoyado gigante, de complexión delicada, seguramente recién salido de su oficina en el centro de la ciudad. Thor lo conoce, lo ha visto acompañando a algún miembro del Consejo Jotun, durante una de esas aburridas reuniones a las que lo llevaba su padre, algunos años atrás. Thor se agazapa y espera a que su plan de resultado.

El trineo se desliza sobre el hacha hundida en la nieve, y por un instante no parece pasar nada, hasta que se escucha un gran “¡Cr-r-r-rack!” y el trineo se parte en dos. Su ocupante sale disparado un par de metros y aterriza sobre la nieve, que amortigua su caída, pero no evita que se tuerza un tobillo.

El gigante se para cuidadosamente con una mueca de dolor, se sacude la nieve de sus ropas, y mira los restos de su trineo, preguntándose cómo podrá llegar a casa ahora, cuando Thor se le acerca.

-¿Está bien, señor? ¿Necesita ayuda con su trineo?

-Mi trineo está más allá de toda ayuda. Soy yo quien la necesita, obrero. Mi tobillo. -el gigante le hace señas para que Thor se arrodille y le revise el tobillo herido.

Thor hace un esfuerzo para contener la risa, y obedece. -Necesita ayuda médica urgente, señor. ¡Urgente! Por suerte mi hermano sabe algo de medicina, y la casa que compartimos no queda lejos. Venga, lo llevaré.

Sin darle tiempo a negarse, Thor lo sube sobre su hombro y se lo lleva.

 

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Baugi no sabe si este misterioso gigante lo está auxiliando o secuestrando, pero viendo las opciones que tiene decide dejarse llevar. Por suerte para él, el hermano de este gigante parece saber lo que hace cuando unta su tobillo con una olorosa pomada que inmediatamente calma su dolor.

-Listo. En unos minutos podrá volver a caminar sin problemas. -Loki lo mira sonriente. Ha cambiado su aspecto con un hechizo, ya que casi todos los funcionarios y nobles de ese reino lo han visto acompañando a Odin en alguna ocasión, y no se arriesgará a ser reconocido por este gigante. -Usted parece importante, perdone mi indiscreción. Parece un funcionario.

-A-ah, si. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, obrero? -Baugi habla con voz temblorosa. Ahora está convencido de que es cautivo de dos gigantes criminales.

-Es bastante obvio, señor. Con esas ropas y esos modales no podía ser otra cosa. Yo podría haber sido funcionario, ¿sabe? Siempre se me dio bien eso de la burocracia. De hecho, mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, creían que había sangre real en mí.

-¡Oh, déjalo ya, hermano! ¡No le llenes la cabeza a este pobre señor con los cuentos de dos viejos seniles!

-¡Ten más respeto, hermano! Aunque sea una tonta historia, merece ser contada. ¿No quiere escucharla, Sr. funcionario?

-P-por favor, llámame Baugi.

-Muy bien, Sr. Baugi. La historia cuenta que un día, tras la última Gran Batalla contra Asgard, mi abuelo fue a desvestir a los cadáveres de los soldados asgardianos de sus ricas armaduras, para venderlas en el mercado negro, como se suele hacer, cuando oyó un curioso sonido: ¡el llanto de un bebé!  
Buscó y buscó la fuente de aquel llanto, cuando, bajo el cuerpo de una bella Jotun vio moverse un pequeño bracito. Se acercó al cadáver, lo levantó y ¡o, doble sorpresa! El cuerpo pertenecía a la vigésimo quinta esposa del mismísimo Rey Laufey, y bajo ella estaba su bebé, el príncipe. Mi abuelo tomó al niño en sus brazos…

-Y te trajo a casa. Si claro, hermano, como si pudieras ser hijo de Laufey. -Thor finge una risotada burlona y ruega que su parte en la charada se termine lo antes posible. Las mentiras no son lo suyo y lo ponen muy nervioso. “Maldito seas, Loki, por meterme en todo esto.” Sólo para fastidiar a su hermano, decide improvisar un poco. -Además, dicen que el hijo perdido de Laufey había nacido deforme, que era un fenómeno, algo así como un gigante enano. -Thor sonríe, sabiendo lo sensible que es Loki sobre el tema.

-¡Nonononono! Solo era pequeño, muy pequeño, quizás un bebé prematuro, pero ¡no era un gigante enano! -Loki dispara una venenosa mirada a su hermano, antes de seguir -Y debes reconocer que las casualidades son demasiadas. Mi edad, mi gran parecido al Rey Laufey, hasta mi marca de nacimiento, todo concuerda con la historia. -Loki muestra una marca en su antebrazo al sorprendido Baugi.

-… ¡Esa marca! -el gigante ríe, incómodo. -Pues sí se parece a la marca del pequeño príncipe perdido, ¡ja, ja!

-¿No le digo? Es más, si los del Consejo analizaran mi sangre, algo me dice que se darían una gran sorpresa… Una gran sorpresa…

-Claro, claro. Bueno, creo que mi tobillo ya está perfecto. Gracias por su ayuda, queridos obreros, pero ya debo partir. -Baugi se pone en pie lentamente, temeroso de que le impidan la huida. -Oh, pero antes desearía pasar al tocador.

-Claro, es cruzando el pasillo. -Thor le señala el cuarto de baño.

El gigante entra, cierra la puerta y mira alrededor buscando algún objeto personal de este supuesto heredero de Laufey para analizar su ADN y comprobar si su historia es real. Con manos temblorosas toma uno de los dos cepillos de dientes dejados oportunamente a la vista, luego toma el otro, sin saber cuál de los dos pertenece al hipotético príncipe, los esconde entre sus ropas, espera unos segundos, y sale.

-Ah sido un placer conocerlos. ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta, obrero? ¡Oh!, no me hagas caso, yo la abro, yo la abro. Bueno, ¡adiós! -Baugi sale apresuradamente por la puerta, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Thor respira con alivio, y Loki comienza a reír. -Eso fue fácil.

 

…

 

¿Qué sucedió cuando el gigante salió por esa puerta? Muy simple: Baugi les contó a sus compañeros del Consejo el encuentro que tuvo con el posible heredero de Laufey, lo que sacudió bastante a los nobles gigantes, quienes, luego de debatir largas horas, decidieron mandar a uno de sus espías de Svartálfaheim, un elfo oscuro llamado Bük, leal agente del servicio secreto Jotun, a Midgard con la orden de llevar el cepillo de dientes robado, junto a una prenda del propio Laufey, a uno de esos laboratorios midgardianos y hacerles lo que los gigantes llaman “comparación de rasgos específicos hereditarios de la esencia de un ser con los de otro ser”, que no es más que una prueba de ADN.

Una vez Bük tuvo el resultado, volvió a Jotunheim con lo que él consideraba buenas noticias. Afortunadamente para nuestros protagonistas, la mayoría del Consejo coincidió con Bük, y mandaron a buscar al futuro nuevo Rey de Jotunheim con una sonrisa en sus azules caras.

 

…

 

-Mmfff…, eso es… Te has vuelto tan bueno es esto… Tan bueno… Mmmmmmmmmmhhh!! -Loki se arquea voluptuosamente sobre la cama.

Thor deja que el pene de Loki se deslice de su boca con un alegre “¡pop!” y sonríe, deleitándose ante la visión que tiene enfrente. -Tengo un buen maestro…, y aprendo rápido.

-Por suerte. La primera vez fuiste bastante terrible.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-¡Pero has mejorado! -agrega Loki rápidamente.

-Tan mal no debo haberlo hecho, porque, si mal no recuerdo, estabas tieso como el mármol en mi boca; Temía romperme una muela con tu miembro.

-Si, recuerdo sentir esas muelas. Ahora, sé un buen hermano y dale un mejor uso a tu boca, que tus lecciones no han terminado aún. -Loki cierra los ojos y espera a que Thor continúe.

-No se para qué me molesto. -dice Thor con fingida tristeza, y se sienta a los pies de la cama.

-Ahora tendré que rogar para que sigas, ¿no es cierto? Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, hermano mío, envuelve mi miembro entre tus ardientes labios! ¡Has que el trueno corra por mi cuerpo con cada ondulación de tu lengua! Reclama cada centímetro de mi hombría con tu boca, ¡oh, sensual y temible dios!

Thor ríe, y se dispone a seguir con su tarea. -Tu plática erótica es bastante terrible, hermano.

Pero antes de poder continuar es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Los dioses se miran sorprendidos.

-Espero que no sean otra vez tus amigos. -dice Loki, antes de echarse encima el hechizo para cambiar de apariencia y dirigirse a abrir la puerta. -Oh.

Delante suyo un mensajero real lo mira con desdén, para luego entregarle un sobre lacrado con el sello del Consejo Jotun. -¡Ejem! Obrero, ha recibido un mensaje directo del Honorable Consejo Jotun. Su deber como buen gigante es obedecer cuales sean las órdenes expresas en dicho documento, sin peros, excusas o dilaciones de ningún tipo, ¿entiende? Recibir un mensaje de ésta índole es un lujo y una responsabilidad.

-Si, tengo mucha suerte. -Loki sonríe al abrir el sobre y leer el contenido del mismo.

-Sin dudas. Mucha, mucha suerte. -el mensajero le dedica una última mirada de desprecio antes de marcharse.

-Hermano, ¿qué fue eso? -pregunta Thor desde la cama.

-Debo empacar y estar listo para partir mañana al amanecer. Enviarán un carruaje real para llevarme hasta el palacio. -Loki cierra la puerta y se deshace del hechizo.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Que el plan funcionó. -Loki se arroja sobre Thor, riendo y mostrándole la misiva oficial.

-¡Muy bien! Estoy orgulloso de ti. Al fin obtendrás lo que tanto deseabas, y lo has hecho de manera pacífica, sin derramar una gota de sangre. -Thor lo besa en el cuello.

-Lo hemos hecho, los dos. Sin ti nada de esto habría pasado. Y no pienses que te olvidaré, ahora que seré rey. Tu vienes conmigo.

-¡Eso espero! Y no voy a contentarme con ningún título menor a “Primer Cortesano” o “Primer Concubino”.

Loki suelta una carcajada. -Oh, Thor… Más bien pensaba en algo como “Ministro de Guerra”. Mi ejército necesitará un buen líder, y yo, a alguien de mi total confianza.

Thor lo mira con seriedad. -¡Loki!... –el asgardiano sopesa bien sus alternativas antes de contestar. -Será un honor.

-Bien. Me encanta la idea de darte órdenes.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo?

-Que, como mi ministro, no podrás negarte.

-No pienso negarte nada, hermano. -Thor envuelve con sus piernas la cintura de Loki. -Lo que desees… es tuyo.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras.

Loki lo mira a los ojos y suspira con expectación. Desliza una mano entre los muslos de Thor y con un dedo dibuja círculos sobre su ano -¿Esto también?

Thor asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Su cuerpo es sacudido por un delicioso escalofrío.

-¿Confías tanto en mí?

-No solo eso: Realmente lo deseo. Eres el único hombre al que he deseado de este modo. El único al que quiero sentir dentro mío.

Los ojos de Loki se llenan de lágrimas, y sonríe. -Eres muy valiente, hermano.

 

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Loki se toma su tiempo para prepararlo, usando más aceite del que Thor usa con él habitualmente, aflojando los músculos internos de su hermano con diestros masajes.

La expectativa los embriaga. Para Loki, ésta es la posibilidad de domar la masculinidad de Thor, y satisfacer su deseo de someterlo. Para Thor, es la oportunidad de dejarse llevar, ceder el poder, y dejar que Loki tome las riendas. Para ambos, es liberador.

Thor nunca se ha sentido tan expuesto, y sus mejillas se encienden de vergüenza: por primera vez en su vida siente timidez ante un amante. Sólo Loki puede provocarle estas sensaciones, y pese a que este deseo anidaba en su mente desde hacía años, necesitaba tiempo para confiar en su hermano. Ahora ha llegado el momento.

Loki no deja de estimular los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de Thor, con sus dedos, lengua, labios, mientras se prepara para penetrarlo. Thor se retuerce de placer bajo su cuerpo; sus músculos se tensan y relajan bajo su mirada. Loki se siente casi avergonzado de disfrutar tanto la sumisión del dios del trueno.

Con una resbalosa mano trabaja el pene de Thor, ágil, lentamente. Suma su boca a la tarea, apreciando como sus sentidos se llenan del sabor metálico y la sal.  
Retira sus dedos del interior de su hermano, baña su propio miembro en la solución untuosa, y sonríe.

Su sonrisa no es angelical, y Thor se estremece al verla.

La punta del pene de Loki se posa sobre su ano. Loki sostiene las piernas de Thor por debajo de las rodillas, y lo penetra. Un simple movimiento, y su pene queda rodeado por la suavidad hirviente de su hermano. Loki cierra los ojos, y ríe; es una risa triunfal.

Thor aprieta instintivamente. Duele tanto. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. El dios del trueno le da la bienvenida al dolor punzante. Loki comienza a moverse, y sus caderas chocan violentamente contra la carne húmeda de Thor. No hay delicadeza en sus movimientos. Loki no es gentil; lo penetra con vehemencia, profundamente. Es exactamente lo que Thor necesita.

Los músculos internos del asgardiano son fuertes, como todos los de su cuerpo. La presión que ejercen sobre el pene de Loki es deliciosa, casi insoportable. El jotun abre los ojos y contempla el rostro suplicante de Thor; nunca vio nada tan bello.

Thor gime, grita, cuando Loki acelera sus movimientos. El dolor dio paso a las más extrañas sensaciones. Frió y calor sacuden su cuerpo, y Thor descubre un lugar especial dentro suyo, una zona que lo hace ver estrellas cada vez que el pene de Loki roza contra ella.

Loki inclina el ángulo de sus caderas, y los ojos de Thor se ponen en blanco. La fricción es enloquecedora. Thor comienza a masturbarse, incapaz de contenerse.

-Si, Thor, déjate ir. Así… -Loki lo penetra febrilmente, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su hermano; Thor está al borde del orgasmo.

Un segundo más, y Thor grita su clímax. Su semen salta en bellos arcos, una y otra vez, estrellándose contra su pecho, salpicando a Loki. Su hermano no le da respiro, y lo gira hasta ponerlo de rodillas sobre la cama, para luego seguir penetrándolo, sin piedad.

La carne de Thor late rítmicamente. Loki se concentra en esta sensación, y él también se deja llevar. Disparar su semen en el interior del dios del trueno es la mayor victoria de su vida. Suavemente se desliza fuera de Thor, y juntos se desploman sobre la cama.

Loki lo besa en la espalda. -Gracias, hermano. Gracias.

Thor gira su rostro para encontrarse con el de Loki; sus ojos están vidriosos, pero sonríe. Loki acaricia su mejilla y se besan en los labios, dulcemente. Pronto el sueño los envuelve.

 

…

 

Como decía la nota, exactamente al amanecer un carruaje llega a la puerta de su hogar, listo para llevarse al próximo rey de Jotunheim y a su hermano hasta el palacio.

…

Frigga escucha al mensajero decirle con pavor la noticia del nuevo rey de Jotunheim, y sonríe por dentro. Luego sigue sorbiendo su copa de aguamiel. Ella sabe quién es en realidad ese sucesor de Laufey. ¿Debería intentar despertar a su marido? No, decide. Mejor que Odin esté fuera de este juego, por ahora.

 

…

 

Desde el balcón del palacio Loki se prepara para dirigirse por primera vez al pueblo que desde ahora deberá gobernar. Sus manos tiemblan, pero espera que nadie se de cuenta.

Debe sopesar bien sus palabras. No quiere ser un rey antipático, tampoco quiere imponer su voluntad a la fuerza, no. Aunque no tenga a su raza en muy alta estima, él quiere ser aceptado por ella, y la clave de esta aceptación está en las primeras palabras que les dirija.

Loki se aclara la garganta, y habla:

-Cuando camino por las calles de mi reino, siento sus olores, miro alrededor y veo a mi gente…, siento vergüenza. Nos hemos convertido en una raza patética. Saben a qué me refiero; ustedes también sienten la vergüenza de ser gigantes de hielo. Pero no siempre fuimos así. Hubo un tiempo en el que podíamos estar orgullosos de ser Jotun, cuando nuestra raza era respetada y temida por todo el universo. Fuimos una raza noble. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?  
Fue Asgard el culpable de nuestra debacle. ¡Fueron ellos quienes pusieron a nuestro pueblo de rodillas! ¡Fue Odin quién nos robó el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, nuestra fuente de poder, nuestra fuerza, nuestra dignidad!  
Mi padre, Laufey, no quería enfrentarlo. Temía por nosotros. Estaba protegiendo nuestras vidas. Pero ¿qué sentido tienen nuestras vidas? ¿No dicen que es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas? ¡Pues, muramos de pie! ¡Enfrentemos a Asgard en una última batalla! No por territorio, no por poder: luchemos contra Asgard para demostrarles que ¡aún no estamos vencidos! Y para que sepan que nadie nos humilla de esta forma impunemente, ¡NADIE!

El rugido del pueblo hace temblar los cimientos del palacio. Loki sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo han aceptado, y harán lo que sea por su nuevo rey.

 

…

 

Loki entra a su nueva y lujosa habitación, se deshace de su falsa apariencia y se desploma sobre la cama. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como su hermano se acerca por el pasillo, entra y cierra la puerta. Loki también le quita de encima el hechizo.

La expresión de Thor no es precisamente de orgullo por el discurso que acaba de escuchar.

-¡¿Guerra?! ¡¿Quieres llevar a tu pueblo a la guerra?! Y no contra cualquiera, no: ¡contra Asgard! Quieres que tu pueblo luche contra el ejército más fuerte de los nueve reinos… Por favor, Loki, dime que es una treta, que solo estabas bromeando. O explícame qué parte de tu plan no estoy entendiendo. Porque necesito una explicación, Loki. Exijo una explicación.

-Creí que mi discurso era explicación suficiente. Thor, sabes que tengo razón. Cada palabra que pronuncié allá afuera es cierta. Asgard debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi pueblo.

Thor se pasea lleno de furia por la habitación. -¿Era ésta la segunda fase de tu plan?

-Si. Y no hay forma de que puedas persuadirme para que no lo ejecute. Comenzaré una nueva guerra contra Asgard, con o sin tu ayuda.

-Estás más demente de lo que creía si pretendes mi ayuda en esta infame empresa.

-Pues, como lo veo yo, no tienes muchas opciones. Puedes abandonarme a mi suerte, y volver a Asgard o a donde te plazca; pero no volveríamos a estar juntos. Nunca más. No podría perdonarte, si te alejaras de mi lado cuando más te necesito. Mmm, no me gusta mucho esta opción.  
También puedes intentar detener mis planes enfrentándome… en una batalla a muerte. Esta opción tampoco me gusta demasiado…  
O, y esta es mi opción favorita, puedes ayudarme.

Thor deja de pasearse por la habitación y toma asiento sobre la cama, sin mirar a Loki. Sus músculos se contraen en espasmos; el cuerpo de Thor vibra de ira.

-Piénsalo, Thor. Sin tu ayuda mi ejército no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Sería una carnicería. Pero con tu ayuda, ¿quién sabe?, podríamos ganar, o al menos recuperar el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Eso marcaría la diferencia para el futuro de mi pueblo.

Thor se levanta de súbito y lo enfrenta. -¡¿Y qué pasa con MI pueblo, Loki?! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?! Puede que tú hayas abandonado a nuestra gente, ¡¡¡pero YO sigo siendo asgardiano!!!

Loki traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta antes de contestar. -¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado, después de todo lo que nos ha hecho? ¡Odin ha destrozado mi alma, ha roto la tuya, y aún así lo defiendes! ¡Después de haberme JURADO lealtad y fidelidad! ¡¡¡Después de haberme jurado obediencia!!!

La respiración de Thor es agitada. Sus mejillas se encienden. Pero las palabras de Loki lo obligan a bajar la mirada. -Tienes razón. He jurado obedecerte, y mi palabra me ata a tu suerte.

-¿Sólo tu palabra? ¿Qué hay de tu corazón, acaso ya no está atado al mío? -Loki tiembla al hablar, retorciéndose las manos. Está aterrado de cuál pueda ser la respuesta a su pregunta.

-… Oh, Loki… -La ira de Thor se apaga, y es reemplazada por tristeza. -¿Por qué me empujas a tomar una decisión de esta manera? ¿Por qué me has enredado en tus planes, manipulándome, tratándome como a un tonto, como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez?

Loki espera unos segundos, y se acerca tentativamente a su hermano. Posa las manos sobre sus hombros y habla. -Lo siento tanto. Me duele que te sientas como un tonto. Pero esta es mi forma de hacer las cosas. Soy Loki. No puedo evitarlo. Así como tú eres Thor. Este es mi rol en esta historia: debo romper con el orden impuesto por Asgard. Es un orden cruel, vil, opresivo, y yo puedo traer el cambio.

Thor sopesa las palabras de su hermano. Él mismo se ha sentido incómodo en los últimos tiempos con las políticas de su padre, y debe reconocer que ha comenzado a simpatizar con el pueblo Jotun. Quizá Loki tenga razón. Quizá esta sea la única oportunidad de devolver cierto equilibrio a los nueve reinos, de devolverle a Jotunheim lo que es suyo, y poner coto al poder creciente de Asgard. -Hay cierta… verdad en lo que dices. Pero ya no puedo confiar en ti. ¿Cómo sé que no tienes más planes secretos? Si acepto ayudarte, nunca sabría realmente a qué estoy contribuyendo.

Loki mira a Thor a los ojos, y se despoja de toda pretensión, de todo engaño, de toda coraza; esta vez cuando Loki habla lo hace con total sinceridad. -Hermano, no tengo más planes secretos. No tengo más nada. Ésta es mi última jugada. Más allá de este punto, todo es una incógnita; Estaré tan perdido como tú.

Thor toma una de las manos de Loki entre las suyas y habla luego de un largo silencio. -Está bien. Entrenaré a tu ejército. No serán soldados sedientos de sangre, robando, violando y matando a placer. Serán profesionales, eficaces, nobles guerreros. Quiero que esta guerra se limite a una sola batalla. Cuanto más corta, menos sangre se derramará. Ese será mi rol en tu guerra. No me enfrentaré a mi propia raza y no mataré a nadie.

Loki sonríe, y asiente. -Muy bien, hermano, suena justo.

 

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

-Mi señora, ya han llegado: el flamante rey de Jotunheim y su Ministro de Guerra.

-Hazlos pasar, y que nadie nos moleste. Ésta es una reunión de suma importancia.

-Por supuesto, mi señora.

El secretario se retira, dejando sola a la reina Frigga a la espera de sus invitados, que no se hacen rogar.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una madre deba mandar una invitación por escrito para poder ver a sus hijos?

Loki deshace el hechizo que los cubría a él y a su hermano, develando sus verdaderas formas.  
-Hola, madre. -dicen casi al unísono.

-Vengan aquí y denme un fuerte abrazo. Oh, no es justo que deba tener a mis dos bebés tan lejos. Dejen que los mire bien… - Frigga toma el sonriente rostro de Thor entre sus manos. -Thor, tienes una luz especial en tus ojos… Tú también, Loki. No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos así.

-¿Dónde está Pa- - Odin?- pregunta Loki, buscando alrededor con la mirada, incapaz de esconder su nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, hijo, él sigue durmiendo. Parece no querer despertar.

-¿Quieres decir que no han hablado aún de… de lo que él vio? ¿De Loki y… yo? - pregunta Thor, sentándose casualmente en el trono de su padre, al lado del de Frigga.

-… Oh, de eso. - Frigga sonríe con embarazo. –Heimdal me ha contado algo. La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado lo que su padre piense de esta nueva... relación entre ustedes. A mí me alegra verlos felices. No creí que tuvieran el coraje de reconocer estos… sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. Me alegra haber estado equivocada.

-¿Q-quieres decir que no estás en contra? -Loki busca sentarse instintivamente en el trono de Odin, y al notar a su hermano ocupando ese lugar lo fulmina con la mirada, antes de sentarse sobre el brazo del trono de su madre.

-¿En contra? ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Además, tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme a la idea. Me di cuenta de estos sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro hace ya bastante. Antes que ustedes, me atrevería a decir. Una madre siempre sabe, Loki. Y supongo que un padre también, aunque éste no quisiera verlo.

Tras un corto silencio, Loki mira a su madre a los ojos, y habla:

-Madre, ya sabes que le declaré la guerra a Asgard.

-Si, lo sé.

-Y… ¿qué hará Asgard al respecto? -pregunta Thor, sus manos tensas sobre los brazos del trono.

-Oficialmente Asgard no se tomará en serio la provocación de Jotunheim, ni a este nuevo reinado. Eso, hasta que tu padre se despierte. Después, ya te podrás imaginar que hará tu padre con Jotunheim… y con ustedes dos.

-Sabemos cómo cuidarnos. -dice Thor, un tanto ofendido.

-No. Nadie sabe cómo cuidarse de la ira de tu padre. -Frigga se estremece por un instante. Luego les sonríe. -En qué aprieto se han metido, bebés míos.

-Era inevitable. -dice Loki, besando la mano de su madre.

-Si… probablemente tengas razón.

 

……………….

 

Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif intentan desesperadamente convencer a la reina de que dé la orden al ejército de atacar a las tropas de Jotunheim, mientras éstas van llegando a Asgard.

Ya todos sospechan que Loki está detrás de todo, y que es el nuevo rey jotun disfrazado.

Frigga espera a último momento para dar la orden. Lo hace cuando siente la presencia de su marido, despertando.

 

…………………..

 

Cuando la batalla comienza, Thor ve con horror que su ejército no se comporta precisamente como él lo había entrenado. Los gigantes matan por la espalda, destruyen edificios, prenden fuego comercios, con sus comerciantes dentro. Cortan cabezas de guerreros y civiles asgardianos por igual, y beben la sangre que chorrea de ellas. Loki le apoya una mano en el hombro y le susurra.

-No puedes pretender que olviden en unos meses el odio y la sed de venganza que acumularon durante años.

Thor se gira a mirarlo. -Tú sabías que mis esfuerzos serían en vano.

Loki le dedica una sonrisa de simpatía, y comienza a cruzar el campo de batalla, sin preocuparse del peligro.

-¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡¿A dónde piensas que vas?!! ¡¡¿Abandonarás la batalla?!!

Loki lo mira por sobre su hombro con tristeza. -Tengo mi propia batalla esperándome. Y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Thor frunce el ceño, lleno de rabia y confusión. Ya no puede seguir dirigiendo este ejército. Con mucho esfuerzo y una gran concentración, logra retirar el hechizo que esconde su verdadera identidad, revelándose ante anonadados gigantes y asgardianos por igual.

Los gigantes se le echan encima, pero se los sacude con facilidad, llamando a su fiel martillo para que se sume a la pelea.

Con Thor de su parte, rápidamente la balanza se inclina a favor de Asgard, y el ejército asgardiano repele a los gigantes de la ciudad. Pero poco le importa todo esto a Loki, quien se va acercando al palacio, su antiguo hogar, para una reunión familiar muy especial.

 

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Frigga mira desde la terraza del palacio cómo se desarrolla la batalla sin mucho interés. Se cruza de brazos, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos. Le vendría muy bien una copa, pero no es el momento. Debe mantenerse sobria para esperar a su marido. Necesita que sus reflejos estén bien despiertos.

Odin no tarda en llegar. Lentamente se acerca a ella por detrás y mira la escena por sobre su hombro.

-Parece que Asgard una vez más resultará vencedora.

-Parece.

-¿No vas a darme la bienvenida con un beso, esposa mía?

-No, si puedo evitarlo, querido.

-¿Pasaste un buen rato mientras dormía?

-Siempre lo hago.

-Ah, pero esta vez fue diferente, ¿verdad?

-¿Diferente?

-Esta vez no solo tú te has divertido en mi ausencia. Los chicos también estuvieron haciendo de las suyas. Han sido bastante traviesos. Merecen una buena tunda.

-¿En serio? ¿También Thor?

-Por más que me duela en el alma, sí. Su traición es imperdonable.

-Nunca te gustó pegarle a tu hijo favorito. Para eso preferías a Loki.

-No es cuestión de preferencias, mujer. Loki necesita más mano dura.

-Tu técnica de la mano dura no parece haber dado resultado. Loki se vuelve más pícaro a cada segundo.

-Mi técnica habría dado resultado si no lo hubieras malcriado y sobreprotegido, escondiéndolo bajo tus faldas.

-Prefiero tenerlo a él bajo mis faldas que a ti, mi rey. Él definitivamente sabe muy bien qué hacer entre las piernas de una mujer.

-Tsk, tsk, pero qué inmundos pensamientos tienes, amada mía. Me dan ganas de corregirlos a golpes.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras. -Frigga se da la vuelta y mira a Odin a los ojos.

El rostro de Odin se contrae por un segundo, y da un paso atrás. Frigga es hija de poderosos asgardianos, bien versados en las artes mágicas, y siempre se dijo que ella poseía un inmenso poder, aunque Odin nunca se atrevió a ponerlo a prueba.

Hasta hoy.

Frigga se estremece al ver a su marido preparándose para la pelea. Nunca se atrevió a enfrentarlo, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio enfrentaría al rey de Asgard, el asgardiano más poderoso? Pero ella tiene años de odio y ansias de venganza contra Odin acumulados. Sólo ruega que eso sea suficiente para, al menos, dejarlo herido para que sus hijos puedan vencerlo.

La reina tiene solo una fracción de segundo para esquivar el golpe dirigido a su rostro, y es bastante rápida para esquivar un segundo golpe, pero no ve venir el rodillazo a su estómago, y se dobla en dos, partida de dolor. Odin la toma del cabello, pero ella rueda por entre sus piernas, dejándolo con un mechón dorado entre los dedos.

Frigga aprovecha la sorpresa de Odin para concentrar todo su poder en la punta de su dedo índice derecho. No tiene más que un instante para hacerlo, antes que su marido gire en redondo y le aseste otro golpe.

Odin vuelve el rostro hacia atrás, y antes de poder reaccionar ve por un segundo el dedo de Frigga echando chispas, apuntado a su ojo sano, y un rayo blanco estalla frente a él. Es lo último que ve.

Los átomos de su ojo pierden cohesión. Se separan, desparramándose por toda la habitación. La cabeza comienza a vibrarle dolorosamente. Odin está ciego. Pero aún tiene buenos reflejos. Antes de que la reina pueda moverse, la toma del cuello y aprieta. Está tan furioso que no mide bien la fuerza empleada, y en vez de estrangularla como desea, le revienta el delgado cuello, pulverizando sus vértebras y licuando sus músculos, separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

Frigga no tiene mucho tiempo para sufrir; todo pasa tan rápido. Pero si Odin todavía tuviera su ojo sano, habría notado una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la reina: con Odin ciego, quizá sus hijos tengan una oportunidad.

 

……………

 

Son pocos los guardias que han quedado custodiando el palacio, la mayoría está en el campo de batalla. Loki sonríe. Se encuentra a los tres guerreros y a Lady Sif en su camino, pero no pierde el tiempo con ellos: los fulmina con un solo rayo de su cetro, tomándolos por sorpresa. Ninguno tenía protección ante su magia.

 

……………

 

Cuando entra al salón donde está su padre, la sonrisa de Loki se congela en su rostro.

La sangre de Frigga ha creado un pequeño charco en el suelo de mármol. Su retorcido cuerpo sin vida se refleja en la sangre, como en un espejo rojo, haciendo que la imagen sea doblemente espantosa.

-Loki, ¿eres tú? Que pena que hayas llegado tarde. Verás, la zorra de tu madre ya no está entre nosotros. Si hubieras llegado antes podrías haberte despedido de ella. -dice Odin con voz agitada.

Loki vuelve a sonreír; es una pena que su padre no pueda verlo. Rápido como un rayo se lanza contra él, golpeándolo con su cetro, para luego moverse fuera de su alcance y arremeter nuevamente. Loki logra asestar unos buenos golpes antes de recibir alguno.

Él no lo sabe, pero Odin está aterrado. El trauma de perder su ojo, allá lejos en su juventud, se repite en el presente, haciendo que su cuerpo se cubra de sudor frío, pero esta vez el horror es aún peor: quedarse ciego fue durante años su más profundo miedo. Los nervios y el terror vuelven a sus movimientos torpes y a sus golpes, imprecisos. Loki ríe a su alrededor, golpeándolo con su cetro, quemándolo con la energía que mana de él.

Pero la ira va ganándole al miedo, y Odin no tarda en recuperarse lo suficiente como para arrinconar a Loki contra una pared, y una vez allí no le cuesta mucho deducir la ubicación del cetro, y quitárselo de las manos.

Odin tira el arma de Loki a un costado, con tanta fuerza que se astilla y resquebraja. La energía que Loki vertiera en el arma se escurre por las grietas, y el cetro queda vacío e inservible.

Loki tiembla. El pánico se apodera de él. Odin sonríe mostrando los dientes, y le apoya sus dos manos sobre el pecho. Las manos comienzan a brillar, derritiendo su armadura y chamuscando la ropa que hay debajo. Loki siente el escozor de sus células estallando una a una.

El dios del engaño vuelca toda su concentración en mantener sus células unidas y frías contra el calor de las manos de su padre. El poder Jotun que vive en sus genes se libera. Loki pierde su apariencia asgardiana y se cubre de escarcha. El contacto con la piel del gigante de hielo duele terriblemente. La carne de las manos de Odin se pone de un color azul negruzco, y comienza a despegarse, cayendo a pedazos al suelo. El asgardiano aparta lo que queda de sus manos lanzando un alarido de dolor.

Loki respira aliviado, pero no es tan tonto como para pensar que ya está salvado. Aunque no pueda tocarlo, su padre sigue siendo peligroso, y cuenta con muchos hechizos que podría lanzarle, aún sin manos.

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, se suma Thor a la escena.

 

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

El dios del trueno está furioso. Nuevamente se siente usado y manipulado por su hermano, y abandonado en medio de la batalla. “¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?” se pregunta. Esta traición no la perdonará tan fácil.

Lo primero que ve cuando entra en el gran recinto es la piel azul y los ojos rojos de Loki, que lo miran desesperado. Es la primera vez que Thor lo ve con su apariencia Jotun. El asgardiano se siente descolocado, asqueado incluso. Es una imagen que no reconoce.

Luego ve a su padre. Sangre espesa gotea de la órbita ocular recientemente vaciada. Odin levanta sus descarnadas manos hacia él al notar su presencia.

-¡Thor, hijo! ¡Ven y ayúdame a vengar a tu madre!

Las palabras de Odin no tienen sentido para Thor, hasta que se fija en el charco de sangre sobre el suelo, y el cadáver al que pertenece esa sangre. La cabeza de su madre, unos metros más allá, lo mira con ojos opacos.

-Si, hijo, tu madre acaba de morir a manos de tu hermano, enceguecido por la locura. Traté de detenerlo, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Lo enfrenté en batalla, y mis heridas son prueba de su insania.

Loki mira horrorizado como las palabras de Odin tienen efecto sobre Thor.

-¡Hermano, no le creas! ¡¡¡Miente!!! ¡¡¡Fue él quien mató a Madre!!! -grita Loki con impotencia.

-¡Abandona tus esfuerzos, Loki, de nada te servirán! Thor sabe muy bien quién de los dos es el mentiroso.

Thor tiembla, incapaz de procesar en su mente todos los sentimientos que lo invaden. Odin se le acerca lentamente, buscándolo a ciegas. Thor aprieta el mango de su martillo, tratando de asirse a algo, mientras el mundo a su alrededor parece perder solidez, convirtiéndose en arenas movedizas.

-¡¡¡Hermano, piensa!!! ¡¡¡No te dejes convencer!!! –le grita Loki -¡¡¡Sabes que yo nunca podría haber lastimado a Madre!!! ¡¡¡Piensa, hermano!!! ¡¡¡Madre temía a Padre, y ahora puedes ver por qué!!!

-¡¡¡No puedes creerle, Thor!!! ¡¡¡Él sólo escupe veneno, como último y desesperado intento de salvar su vida!!! Está lleno de rencor por no poder ser uno de nosotros, ¡por no ser realmente de la familia! ¡Fue un error traerlo a vivir a nuestra casa! ¡Los Jotun son incapaces de sentir como lo hacemos nosotros! ¡No hay esperanza para Loki! ¡¡¡Ayúdame a matarlo, Thor!!!

Odin toca con un ennegrecido muñón de hueso el hombro del dios del trueno, que retrocede lleno de horror. -¿Me estás pidiendo que matemos a mi hermano? ¿Al hijo que tú mismo criaste?

-Tú eres mi único hijo, Thor, querido. Él es sólo una abominación. -Odin trastabilla, y busca asirse al cuerpo de Thor con sus inútiles manos, pero cae al suelo.

-¡¡¡AHORA, HERMANO!!! -retumba la voz de Loki en el inmenso salón de mármol.

Thor responde a la orden antes de darse cuenta; levanta a Mjolnir en el aire, y con la rapidez de un rayo descarga toda su fuerza en un golpe mortal a la cabeza de su padre, que alcanza a girar su rostro al presentir la acción de Thor, antes de recibir el golpe.

El trueno estalla, al igual que el cráneo del Padre de Todo, iluminando al mundo por un enceguecedor instante. Y luego el sonido amenaza con partir las paredes, haciendo temblar el suelo en todo Asgard, como un terremoto. La onda de choque se siente en los nueve mundos.

 

………….

 

Thor contempla el cadáver de su padre. Se siente vacío de emoción, anestesiado.

Loki cae de rodillas sobre el suelo, lleno de sentimientos tan contradictorios como el horror, la alegría y el alivio.

Los dos mantienen un silencio sepulcral. Es Loki quien decide romper el silencio. -Me has salvado, Thor. Me has salvado del gran villano de la historia. Soy como la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Thor esboza una sonrisa sin gracia. -Te obedecí, sin siquiera pensarlo. Debo amarte más de lo que creo.

-No finjas que no has sentido cierta satisfacción al romperle la cabeza a Padre. Lo has hecho tanto por mí como por ti mismo.

Thor mira a Loki a los ojos. -Me conoces tan bien, ¿no es cierto? Puedes leer mi mente, ¿eh? Siempre tan presuntuoso.

Loki se masajea las sienes. -Estoy cansado, Thor. No deseo pelear. No más.

-¿Ni siquiera por el trono? ¿O acaso pretendes que te lo deje a ti?

-Luchar por un trono ahora suena tan… banal, ¿no te parece, hermano?

-Fuiste tú el que maquetó todo este plan, manejándome como a un títere, enfrentando a dos ejércitos, llevando a la muerte a tantos gigantes y asgardianos. Sin contar con la muerte de Madre, quien pagó muy caro el apoyo a tu causa perdida. Todo para destronar a Odin. Y ahora te pregunto, hermano, ¿qué hacemos?

-… No lo sé, Thor. Y es verdad, te he manipulado y mentido y soy responsable de todas esas cosas horribles que acabas de decir. Si quieres vengarte, lo comprendo. Si quieres reventar mi cabeza con tu martillo, como lo acabas de hacer con Padre, pues adelante, inténtalo. Pero yo me vería obligado a defenderme, y terminaría ganándote.

Pese a la amenaza, Thor acepta la oferta, y se dirige corriendo hacia Loki, levantando su martillo en el aire, cubriendo el recinto con estática y nubes negras. Pero al llegar junto a su hermano, baja lentamente el martillo. No puede. Lo ama demasiado. Lleno de odio contra Loki y contra sí mismo, tira a Mjolnir a un costado.

Loki lo mira a los ojos, temeroso, y habla con voz titubeante. –En lugar de luchar, podríamos intentar… unirnos. -una mano azul se posa tímidamente sobre el hombro de Thor, y se queda allí, acariciándolo rítmicamente.  
Thor contempla la mano con confusión, al notar que no le hace daño el contacto con esa piel alienígena. “¿Unirnos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Se refiere a tener sexo? Pero ya nos hemos unido de esa manera muchas veces, y no ha servido de nada. Seguimos siendo tan diferentes, ¿de qué serviría el sexo ahora?” pero la cercanía con Loki es muy tentadora, y Thor deja estos pensamientos de lado y lo besa en la fría boca.

Se besan con la misma necesidad y angustia que la primera vez. Se arrancan las armaduras y ropas, y allí, sobre la sangre de sus padres, comienzan a hacer el amor.

Loki repite como un cántico “Unirnos… volvernos uno…” mientras Thor lo penetra, quien sigue sin entender todavía el significado de estas palabras, hasta que los dientes de Loki se clavan sobre el mismo hombro que tocara antes, y no se detienen al ver sangre; siguen hundiéndose en la carne de Thor, y es entonces cuando el dios del trueno lo comprende todo. Y sigue penetrando a su hermano, mientras esos dientes se alargan y afilan, y dejan de ser los dientes de un Jotun.

Las mandíbulas de Loki se abren monstruosamente, y cuando se cierran lo hacen con la fuerza de una trampa de oso, arrancando limpiamente piel, carne, cartílago y hueso. Loki devora el brazo de Thor de un bocado, tragándolo como un pozo sin fondo. Thor grita sin darse cuenta, mientras mira los ojos rojos de su hermano, que ya no lo reconocen. Son los ojos de una bestia que engulle distraídamente a su presa, demasiado hambrienta para pensar en nada más que en calmar su apetito.  
Loki no es cruel; no desea provocarle más dolor del necesario. En un solo bocado arranca la  
cabeza de Thor, aplastándola entre sus fuertes mandíbulas. Así termina la historia del dios del trueno. Para Loki, la historia dura un poco más, mientras devora el fuerte torso de Thor, su sabroso y tierno abdomen, sus piernas, asombrosamente suculentas, y por último, sus genitales y el brazo con el que sostenía a Mjolnir.

Al terminar, Loki se relame. Limpia sus escamosas garras y su rostro chato con su lengua viperina, y se arrastra sobre su vientre en busca de algún lugar fresco y oscuro donde pueda dormir su siesta y nunca despertar.  
Su cuerpo ha crecido tanto que el palacio de sus padres no puede contenerlo, así que Loki se desliza por las enormes puertas, se arrastra por ruinas llenas de cadáveres de asgardianos y gigantes, hasta el Bifrost, y lo recorre. Su cuerpo es tan largo ahora que pasa a través de todos los mundos, como el hilo de un collar a través de sus cuentas, y llega a estar en todos los sitios del Gran Árbol Universal a la vez. Es tan largo su cuerpo que también puede recorrer al tiempo en toda su extensión. Loki cierra los ojos y se pregunta si podrá dar toda la vuelta, volver al punto de partida y morderse la cola.

Así lo hace. Pero cuando llega, ya no hay Asgard.

Es un aire diferente el que respira, y eso es lo primero que nota. Ya no ve, en algún momento perdió la visión, pero su lengua le dice que es por la mañana, y el sonido de aves cantando lo confirma.

Dos grandes manos tocan su espalda, y siente el peso del gran cuerpo musculoso de su hermano sobre él, sacudiéndolo vigorosamente.

-¡Vamos, Hodr, levántate! Sabes cómo me aburro cuando estoy solo.

Es una mañana fresca y liviana. Parece levitar. “Todas las mañanas son así, al principio” piensa. Recuerda las viejas leyendas, esas de dioses tuertos y martillos y mentiras, de mundos perdidos milenios atrás, de mundos que habían comenzado con mañanas así, translucidas, antes de ensuciarse.

-Todo termina siempre igual. –dice con amargura.

Su hermano Baldr lo toma por la cintura. Puede sentir su preocupación. –Hermano, ¿qué pasa? ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? –pero no le da tiempo a contestar, cubriendo su boca con un beso.

Es un beso lleno de ternura. Hodr sonríe en el beso. “Puede que la historia siempre comience igual, pero esta vez, quizá, el final pueda ser distinto.”

 

FIN


End file.
